Anata no Tame Ni
by Shohoku no Miko
Summary: Sango practically does everything within her capabilities for Miroku, her bestfriend... EVERYTHING, as long as she doesn't lose him. Until one day... (AU) Chapter Four reloaded with review responses!
1. Prologue: Strings of Fate

Author's Rant:  
  
Hello people! I'm back with another fic that might for some odd reason; change your perspective of Sango and Miroku. I just hope that the same support that readers gave my other fic, 'Teach Me How to Love' can also be given to this, or much more.  
  
This fic is actually inspired by Tackey and Tsubasa's "Sayonara wa Ashita no Tame Ni" and Hamasaki Ayumi's "Dearest" and "No More Words." The Inuyasha Soundtrack I downloaded was useful, inspiring and to some extent, became my meditation music [the WIND Soundtrack, I mean]. And as of press time I'm downloading a bit torrent file, which has all the Inuyasha episodes, and I hope it'll finish soon. The show was aired here not until episode 57, and I am actually more than excited to have them. Gotta love Inuyasha...  
  
Ah, and for all those who have Animax in their cable TV, good news! They'll be airing Inuyasha sometime soon! *waves I-love-Sango-and-Miroku banner* I went to the Animax Carnival held here in our country because it was Astro Boy's birthday [we actually sung Happy Birthday for Astro Boy!] and the launching of .hack// legends and Ragnarok's The War of Emperium. While I was staying in the confinements of the crew [they practically made the cosplayers PRISONERS! Though I have no regrets, I was a finalist! *hurray for me* And I got a poring stuffed toy!!! And lots of other goodies!], my friends waited with me and wonder of wonders -- they had the balloons with Inuyasha printed at the back! [I was actually glad because it was the green balloons that had Inuyasha in it!] And it said there "Now on Air"... Suteki na!!! Now you probably know what I did, right? I'd do anything for an Inuyasha collection! And with it comes "Detective Conan!" Goodie! I miss those already!!! [Or is it only here that they don't air Inuyasha and Detective Conan? Hmmm...]  
  
Geh, I said too much again, so now let me get on with the story, okay?  
  
Inuyasha: Sengoku o Togi Zoushi © Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, YOMIURI TV Sunrise 2000. Territories apply. [Feh. Exactly what the balloon says...]  
  
Anata no Tame Ni  
  
By Shohoku no Miko  
  
Prologue: Strings of Fate  
  
Takarai Sango finally heaved a sigh of relief as she hit the last note, prolonging the sound by playing with it using her bow. For a little girl at the age of five, it was a miracle she could play the violin without wavering at her position.  
  
The little crowd clapped their hands at her, marveling at how the girl played a complicated and elaborate composition on her violin.  
  
She bowed in courtesy, and brought Himiko with her inside the house. She was never used to playing for anyone, let alone a crowd of people that her parents called 'business friends.' It was only when she was taught how to play did she set her bow against the strings, and on rare occasions, she'd play for her older brothers, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, and their parents. [I'll explain this later.] Anyone else who heard of Himiko while at play may have been the eavesdroppers or passers-by when she played it.  
  
"Sango. You should go back there outside." Came ten-year-old Sesshomaru's cold voice from the door.  
  
She was startled that someone noticed her absence in the party their parents were throwing. Her half-brother, nonetheless.  
  
"Sesshomaru-nii." She acknowledged her brother.  
  
Takarai Sesshomaru sat beside his sister, with his usual cold and silent demeanor. He straightened the white pants his parents made him wear. "They might look for the young Mozart."  
  
Sango smiled. "Sesshomaru-nii, Mozart played the piano."  
  
"... Whatever."  
  
"I thought you were needed outside. The party was actually thrown for you."  
  
"You know as much as I do that I do not like attention." Sesshomaru almost snorted, but his stoic expression still reigned. "But you do."  
  
"Well... I'm tired. I'm sleepy..." Sango faked a yawn, extending her arms in gesture as if stretching. "Hmm..."  
  
"... Fine, fine. But I'll do this for you only once, imouto." Sesshomaru caught her act, and patted her hand before standing up and going outside.  
  
"Arigatou, Sesshou-nii..." She smiled.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded and closed the door behind him.  
  
The door closed and the living room was once again silent. Along with it, the smile on Sango's face turned into a mischievous grin. 'Now to bother Inuyasha...'  
  
*******  
  
Five-year-old Eiri Miroku sat under the shade of the tall Sakura tree that grew just on the boundaries of the Takarai residence. He did not have anything against parties. He loved the attention he always got. Ladies were fond of him; gushing about how cute he was, with soft lavender eyes, or how the girls playfully tug at his short ponytail. He even loved it when they reacted at the small, witty answers he made whenever they asked him anything. He even wanted to laugh at the reaction the beautiful lady made after asking him what he wanted to be when he grows up.  
  
"I want to be a monk..."  
  
Bit even after the many pleasant compliments he received while he walked alongside his father, he still felt bored. Well who wouldn't be, considering the party was for the grown-ups. And he never wanted to mingle with them while they talked of shares, stocks, investments and deals.  
  
"Oi, Miroku. You coming or not?"  
  
He glanced at his side and there stood his buddy, Takarai Inuyasha. The only boy, though older by two years, who also loved doing the same things he does. He was his partner in crime.  
  
"I thought you were with your aniki." He stood up, dusted himself and walked alongside the taller boy.  
  
"Sesshomaru? Aniki? With him? Feh." Inuyasha retorted. It may be that they were real siblings and not he and Sango, but he'd rather have Sango as his real sibling rather than him.  
  
The two sneaked into the silent house, all the while exchanging mischievous grins, proud at the fact that they escaped from the clutches of their parents. They reached the stairs that split into two at the middle, which led to two wings.  
  
"Let's play in my room. Chichiue bought me a new video game." Inuyasha pulled Miroku towards the west wing.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
*******  
  
Sango sighed exasperatedly. She practically searched the entire house for Inuyasha, but still no sign of him. So here she was, sitting in the Music Room, cradling Himiko in her arms.  
  
The sound of footsteps made her head snap up. Along with it came the complaints and gruff voice. 'Inuyasha...' Sango thought. Even if their house was so big, his footsteps, together with another, echoed throughout the mansion. 'Darn, I should have stayed in his room to surprise him.' She thought. 'But then again...'  
  
A smile crept up her lips as she remembered what she did. She may not have surprised Inuyasha, but he'll surely be surprised when he sees what she did to his room.  
  
The footsteps came to a halt as the complaining did. She can almost see him now, fidgeting with the door knob, opening the door, walking through a mini hallway, then he will most certainly shout any moment now.  
  
Three.  
  
Two.  
  
One.  
  
"SANGO!!!"  
  
*******  
  
For the second time that day, Miroku was bored. The video game that Inuyasha showed him turned out to be an RPG game. And like most RPG games, it only allowed one player.  
  
And in this case, it was Inuyasha. He owned the game and play station anyway.  
  
Inuyasha held the joystick and he could almost see the determination in his eyes to pound the enemies.  
  
It is nooooo fun to watch while the other played. And worse, he didn't even attempt to fix the topsy-turvy room which he furiously accused Sango of messing.  
  
By the way, he's been looking forward to meet his buddy's 'annoyingly sweet' sister. But he didn't. Oh well, he was soooo bored now to even think of that.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"Nanda yo?" He asked, not even bothering to pause the game to look at him.  
  
"I think I need to go back now..."  
  
"Nah. Your folks would probably know you're here."  
  
"But..." Miroku thought of an excuse. It's not that he didn't like Inuyasha; it's just that... It's boring already! "... We have to go somewhere else..."  
  
"Okay then. Call me when you get home okay?"  
  
"Okay. Ja!" With that, he went out of the room.  
  
Miroku was happy he got out already, but there was one problem: Where's the stairs?  
  
Trying hard to remember, he walked down the hallway. It was strange; there was no one in the house. Or was it only because it was huge?  
  
Shrugging it off, he went around the west wing, looking for the stairs.  
  
After thirty minutes of looking for it, he finally found the staircase. He then went down, having to take two small strides to be able to go down a step. It was when he was in the middle, where the two stairs met, that a very interesting music reached his ear. It was fast and uneasy, and from the sound of it, it was coming from a violin, which is being played on the other side of the house.  
  
The curious and adventurous boy he was, Miroku went up the stairs, this time leading to the east wing, searching where it came from.  
  
The music became louder and louder, with each note being played it seemed to explode with fury, and the strained sound became much more recognizable as he assumed it was of the instrument a girl played outside earlier.  
  
He came to a halt in front of a huge door, where he was sure the music was coming from. He turned the knob and pushed the door open.  
  
*******  
  
Sango was by far enjoying this moment. Here she was, undisturbed and unheard by anyone while playing with her Himiko. It was moments like these that she released all her passion for playing. The composition she tried to play was said to be difficult to play, but she tried it nonetheless. And she can do it. It made her happy that she achieved this, being able to play a song most violinists had a hard time playing. So happy was she that she didn't notice the door open.  
  
She jolted from playing the violin when the third string snapped, the string thrown back on either sides of the instrument. The string on the side she held using her chin hit her cheek violently.  
  
*******  
  
Miroku thought the girl stopped playing because she noticed someone was there, and instantly he walked towards the girl who was facing the huge window parallel to the door.  
  
His eyes widened when he saw what seemed like blood drop to the red- carpeted floor, then it mingled with the bloody red color of the carpet, and the girl suddenly choked back a sob.  
  
"Daijobu ka?" He asked, surprising himself and the girl.  
  
Sango, covering her cheek, turned when she heard a voice from behind her. She came face to face with a boy slightly taller than her as she fought down her sobs. And as if on cue, she dropped her violin.  
  
Himiko fell down, the carpet buffering the sound.  
  
"Daijobu ka?" Miroku asked again as he removed the hand Sango used to cover the cut. He saw the thin slit bleeding, and got his handkerchief to dab on the blood.  
  
Sango winced the moment the cloth was dabbed on her wound. The cut stung, and her tears were doing nothing to stop the pain. She angrily wiped her tears away and suppressed a sob, at the same time surprising Miroku. "Un... Daijobu... Arigatou." She smiled through the tears.  
  
Miroku wiped the remaining blood gently, and then lightly blew on it, remembering how his okaa-san did it. "Better?"  
  
Sango nodded, but who is this stranger anyway?  
  
"You were playing the violin pretty well. What piece were you playing?" Miroku asked as he neatly folded the handkerchief and placed it in his pocket.  
  
"Ah, you heard me?" Sango suddenly looked down. "I was playing 'Devil's Trill,' it was hard."  
  
"But you're good. I want to be like you." Miroku smiled enthusiastically.  
  
"And you're kind." She answered, smiling just the same. "I want to be like you too!"  
  
They both grinned at each other for a long time.  
  
"Who are you?" She can't help but ask.  
  
Suddenly aware that he was a stranger in the house, Miroku looked down in embarrassment. "Gomen. Atashi wa Eiri Miroku desu."  
  
"Ah... I'm Sango!!!" She beamed as she held out her hand to him. "Let's be friends!!!"  
  
Miroku looked up and smiled brightly. So this was Inuyasha's half-sister. He had a feeling that this girl was really kind. He was a stranger, and he just went in the room without even knocking, and yet she wants to be friends? She has got to be the kindest kid in the world.  
  
Miroku gladly took her hand into his and shook it. "Hai!"  
  
...tsuzuku...  
  
Author's Rant:  
  
I was under the impression that prologues were not long, but here I am, presenting a lengthy piece. Oh well...  
  
Yes, people. This is definitely AU. Who would have imagined that Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Sango and [still to come] Kohaku were siblings? If you're confused, then let me explain: Sesshomaru's father, Takarai Inutaishou, married another woman when his first wife died, leaving Sesshomaru and Inuyasha under his care. Now this woman was Sango's mother. So now we see that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are brothers [contrary to the anime and manga storyline], and Sango and Kohaku are their half siblings. Is it clear now? I couldn't find a place to insert this note anywhere in the fic, so I decided to just place it here.  
  
The whole name-the-violin thingy was inspired by an episode of "Get Backers" where Amano Ginji and Mido Ban were given an assignment to retrieve a blind girl's violin. I just forgot the name... And yeah, 'Devil's Trill' came from Yami no Matsuei, the hauntingly beautiful piece that Hijiri played very well. And since I'm a frustrated violinist... ^-^  
  
More to come, I assure you all. But for now, gomen for all the mistakes in this prologue. It would also be nice if you tell me how you find this fic. Click below to submit a review.  
  
Ja, mata ne!!!  
  
~Shohoku no Miko~© 


	2. Chapter One Of Sango: Rainy Beginnings

Author's Rant:  
  
Hello people! I'm back with another fic that might for some odd reason; change your perspective of Sango and Miroku. I just hope that the same support that readers gave my other fic, 'Teach Me How to Love' can also be given to this, or much more.  
  
This fic is actually inspired by Tackey and Tsubasa's "Sayonara wa Ashita no Tame Ni" and Hamasaki Ayumi's "Dearest" and "No More Words." The Inuyasha Soundtrack I downloaded was useful, inspiring and to some extent, became my meditation music [the WIND Soundtrack, I mean].  
  
Wow. As in WOW. I never expected to see so much reviews after I went away for a while! You see I was kind of pissed off when I went in an outing with my classmates for the last time before we part ways, and my mom just didn't want me to bring my PDA! The HORROR!!! Even if I knew all along that I would be the one to do all the mommy work for my high school classmates (they just went swimming and swimming while I was cooking and cooking and washing the dishes! . Phooey!) I still wanted to bring my PDA! But now that I saw this much positive feedback from all of you people, I'd say the wait was worth it!  
  
Justine – Yes, the violin is an EVIL thing... And I LOVE being evil... ^_~ Here's Chapter one!  
  
Aamalie – Thank you for reviewing! I was under the impression that you only give reviews to the fics that please you, and well, it was really flattering that I was given a review by no less than you! And yes, I am taking your advice of not using the Jap words; it is kind of tiring anyway... Also, I was trying to portray Sango-chan here as a complete genius. And with their family being really rich, you do get the picture, right? And with Inu and Miroku being friends even at the age gap, I thought I didn't need to give too much attention on their families being friends... So there. And here's my update.  
  
Katani Masaya: Whoa, slow down on that muse of yours... ^-^ Thank you for reviewing!!! And don't be like me, I left my other fic for one and a half year without even updating and then suddenly REVIVNG it... I'm bad... And EVIL... Thanks again!  
  
me – Thanks! And I do hope you like this one (though I highly doubt that)  
  
Kumiko Mishitate – Thank you very much! Here's the next chapter for you!  
  
Inuyasha1991 *aka Ray* - Well, I do want to update as soon and as frequent as possible, but sadly, fixing my papers for my not-so-exciting-and- thrilling college life is taking much of my time, add my stamp-stamp-stamp- record-stamp-stamp-stamp-record summer job... Thank you!  
  
unlike any other – What will happen with that "ONE DAY"? Mwahahaha. You have a sneak preview of what is about to happen in the future every chapter at the beginning. So probably before you reach the real timeline of the story, the puzzle is already whole... Thank you!  
  
Moosey-pie – Different... yes, yes. That's exactly what I was aiming. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Queen of All Chipmunks – Thanks and yeah, I wasn't that smart at that young age... Come to think of it, I was never really smart to begin with! ^-~ CHIPMUNK MINIONS? NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
SMTogether – Really? I thought it was cute AND sweet. Hehehe, forgive me for that. Thank you for reviewing and I read one of your fics lately... I think I reviewed that fic too, but anyways, thanks again!  
  
Waizu Yoru Ame Otome – VIOLINS are just great! And you're really fortunate to be able to play one, whilst I was only holding and playing that in my dreams...  
  
Lisli – You like it? Glad you did. The prologue was something I did while sneaking at my summer job... and in the midst of writing "Teach Me How To Love" too... Thanks for the review!  
  
Ochanoko – Cute? Yeah, thank you! Though I doubt this story would still be cute as it progresses...  
  
misakichi1 – You find my other stories cute too? Wow. Thanks for that!  
  
Inuyasha: Sengoku o Togi Zoushi © Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, YOMIURI TV Sunrise 2000. Territories apply.  
  
And yes, this is AU. Do take note that they are still in their elementary days. You might be confused.  
  
Chapter Rating: PG  
  
Anata no Tame Ni By Shohoku no Miko  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Of Sango: Rainy Beginnings  
  
Ame wa hito wo yondari keshitari Dare yori mo tegowai majishan ne Futari wa itsumo damasarete bakari Subete wa ame de hajimarun deshou...  
  
~ It's Gonna Rain, Bonnie Pink ~  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
She lay down on the white sheets, trying her best to relax. Her hair fanned out on the pillow to the sides of her head, brown locks straight, exactly the opposite of her instincts of curling up and running away before it even started all over again.  
  
She could hear his voice, telling her everything will be fine as long as she didn't repulse or move too much, that the pain would be gone at once.  
  
And she knew that, without her being told.  
  
This wasn't her first time.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Standing against the school gates, Miroku sighed. This time, Sango IS really late. It's almost five, and she was supposed to be out at four!  
  
Sometimes, he can't help but envy her. The most intelligent girl in school, president of the Grade School Student Council, popular because of her skills in music, and he had to admit, she's pretty, inside and out. Though there were always two loopholes...  
  
... She was never on time. And she was a total klutz.  
  
Fast footsteps running towards him echoed through the now empty school grounds as Sango ran towards the lone figure standing at the gate.  
  
"MIROKU!!! GOMEN NE!!!" She attempted to stop running, but abruptly stopped when she bumped into a waiting Miroku.  
  
"Hey." Miroku smiled as he steadied her.  
  
"I'm really, really, REALLY sorry, Miroku! Mr. Matsumoto wouldn't want me to adjourn the meeting at four since we weren't finish yet!" Sango bowed in apology.  
  
"Aww, that's okay!" He slung his backpack on his right shoulder and ran his fingers through his bangs. "I'm used to it. Well, let's go!" He smiled genkily. [a/n: Forgive me, Aamalie, I just can't help using this word... I find it cute! (though grammatically incorrect)]  
  
Sango raised her head. "Where are we going?" She could tell Miroku was smiling EXTRA genkily. And when he does that, there's something definitely up. [a/n: again, Aamalie...]  
  
"Ha? Home, of course. I'm walking you home, like I always do." He pulled her out of the school and onto the sidewalk. "Unless you want to visit the newly-opened mall five blocks from here, since I was eyeing a very nice chain in one of the stores..." He mumbled the last part of his sentence.  
  
"You want to go to the mall? And we're going to buy a chain?"  
  
"Huh?" Miroku looked at her. "N-no! I was just kidding!"  
  
Sango stopped him from walking. "Okay, what do you want to do," She asked firmly. "Go to the mall? Buy ice cream? Play video games?"  
  
"Well actually... I would like to do those, but... I'd rather we go home instead. Aunt O-ren might get angry at me for not bringing you home at once." He retorted.  
  
Sango looked closely at Miroku, who was smiling broadly. "Ooookay... If you say so... Let's go! I'm going to tell your mom that you'll stay for dinner, then we could do schoolwork together." She grabbed his hand and turned on the corner.  
  
*******  
  
"Sango-chan!!! Hurry up! I don't want to be late!!!" Miroku tapped his foot impatiently on the floor while sitting at the edge of her bed.  
  
"I'm trying, I'm trying!!!" She answered back, voice muffled by the blouse of her school uniform that she struggled to fix.  
  
"Tsk." Miroku stood up and helped her wear her clothes and fix her tie while she struggled with her hair.  
  
"Sango! You bring Kohaku to school okay?" Inuyasha burst through the door and pushed Kohaku in the room. Noticing Miroku, he smirked. "Hey man, you take care of the klutz and the brat. I'm off."  
  
Miroku glanced up at him from fixing Sango's tie and smiled back. "Sure thing, Inuyasha."  
  
"I'm no klutz!"  
  
"I'm no brat!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Inuyasha closed the door just in time Kohaku's bag went flying towards him.  
  
"Kay, done!" Sango half-shouted.  
  
Miroku looked at her again and almost fell over.  
  
Sango's hair was combed and left down, and a pair of black diamond earrings replaced the usual fancy purple stud she wore. Her bangs were left unclipped unlike what she always did to hide the irritating strands of hair, and her smile was bright and sunny, giving her face a youthful, noticeably bright glow.  
  
"I'm done already!!!" Sango shouted in his ear.  
  
"Huh? Yeah, right. Let's go..." He suddenly felt embarrassed for staring at her. Sango's gentle hand caught his while the other grabbed her backpack and pulled him towards the door.  
  
All the while, Kohaku watched them.  
  
*******  
  
Sango sat beside the window of the Student Council Office, waiting for her other co-workers to arrive. She could go home anytime now, since she told her best friend to not wait for her anymore. It was kind of embarrassing, since Miroku always waited for her every time she had a meeting to attend to. But now, she just made him go home earlier. She didn't want him to stay at school later than he should have.  
  
Though she didn't know if she was right, but for a moment there while talking to Miroku, she saw him hesitate.  
  
No, she wasn't telling him away. She just wanted him to go home early for once.  
  
So here she was looking out where she saw the only few students walk out of the school. Her adviser, Mr. Matsumoto, entered the room.  
  
"Takarai, early today?" He teased.  
  
Sango smiled sheepishly. "For a change, sir..."  
  
"Ah, nice change. But unfortunately, I cancelled our meeting today. I have a faculty meeting to attend to." The teacher grabbed some folders above the table.  
  
"Eh?" How could it slip her mind? Tuesdays were for faculty meetings, and as the student body head, SHE of all people should know...  
  
So maybe that's why Miroku was hesitant to leave.  
  
She stood up and grabbed her backpack. "Ah, it totally slipped my mind, sir. Sorry."  
  
"No need, Takarai. But please do go home now. It's almost dark, and I know Eiri is waiting for you outside." Her teacher smiled.  
  
Sango shook her head. "No, sir. I told him to go ahead without me."  
  
"Oh... Lovers' quarrel, I presume."  
  
"Pardon me, sir?"  
  
Matsumoto-sensei smiled knowingly. "Lovers' quarrel, Takarai. Don't you think everyone already knows that you two are together?"  
  
For some unknown reason, she felt her cheeks heat. "I-it's not like that, sensei! W-w-we're not... We're just..."  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"Y-Y-yes... Best of friends..." She answered. Yes, they were friends. The BEST of friends. Nothing more, nothing less.  
  
But somehow, in the farthest corner of her heart, she felt a sting.  
  
"Ah, I see..."  
  
"See you tomorrow then, Mr. Matsumoto." She bowed and ran down the flight of stairs. For some odd reason, she was hoping that Miroku still waited for her. She still wanted to see him smile at her warmly despite her lateness, sling his backpack on his right shoulder, run his hand through his bangs and pull her out of the school gates and onto the sidewalk.  
  
Yes, that was their daily routine. After the school bell rings, they'd go to their lockers together, fix their things, give last minute reminders, he'd tell her that he'd be at the school gates waiting, and they'd go separate ways. She'd go to her meeting and he'd stay there, rain or shine.  
  
And as if on cue, rain fell down from the heavens, soaking the world. Oh well, at least she left her umbrella in her locker...  
  
She froze. What if he was still there, waiting for her? Miroku never brought an umbrella with him...  
  
Running as fast as she could, she went to her locker, changed her shoes, grabbed the umbrella and slammed the locker door shut as she ran towards the gate.  
  
'Oooh, Miroku... Please be at home, please be at home...' She mentally chanted. She found the thought of him not being there disappointing, but she'd rather be disappointed than be worried that he was soaked in the rain.  
  
She forced herself to stop at the school gates, but being the klutz she was, she felt her left foot foolishly slide forward, and she lost her balance.  
  
She was surprised to see a hand grab her flailing arm and steady her and another caught her umbrella.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk."  
  
She looked up at her savior and she saw lavender eyes staring at her. "Miroku!" She squeaked.  
  
"Clumsy as ever. I do believe your Inuyasha-nii now." He chuckled.  
  
"Baka." She grabbed her umbrella from him and pulled him closer to the umbrella's shelter. "I knew you had no umbrella that's why I ran. I don't want my best friend to get sick."  
  
"Aww, sweet. But that didn't keep you from shooing me earlier."  
  
"I only wanted you to go home. You must be tired after all." She retorted.  
  
"Well you were successful when you sent me home, but I still went back here." He chuckled again.  
  
Sango noticed that Miroku was already wearing a black shirt with a windbreaker on top and his favorite khaki shorts. "You mean you came here just to wait for me?"  
  
"Well, you could put it that way... But I just dropped by the mall to buy something..." He scratched his head, grinning stupidly. "I'm stupid, right?"  
  
Though the thought of going home from school, dropping by the mall that was closer to their houses than their school AND going back to school seemed idiotic, to her it felt really sweet. So sweet...  
  
"You're such a fool!" She slapped him. "Has it ever crossed your mind that you might get sick? And you walked all the way here from the mall without even knowing for sure if I was still here?"  
  
Miroku shamefully bowed his head. "Sorry, Sango-chan..." He just wanted to fetch her! That was all! To him, not waiting for her was something he'd terribly miss.  
  
He was taken out of stupor when a pair of arms encircled him.  
  
"Baka, baka Miroku!" She said. "You ARE my best friend..." She smiled up at him as she fixed the umbrella above them. "C'mon, let's go home. I'll tell Aunt Kasumi that you're in our house..."  
  
The rain continued to pour down.  
  
*******  
  
"So what did you buy in the mall?" She asked as she plopped down on her soft, big bed with light blue comforter and bed sheets. "Can I look at it?" She reached into his pocket but Miroku evaded.  
  
"Nope... It's a secret." He smiled from the other end of the bed.  
  
"Oooh, Eiri Miroku has a secret! And he's not telling his best friend... How great." She said mockingly.  
  
"Sango-chan..."  
  
"Maybe you should go to Inuyasha's room. That's where you go when I'm not here anyway. And as of now, I'm going to go somewhere where the person dear to me TRUSTS me whole-heartedly..." She stood up, slipped into her slippers and walked towards the door.  
  
"Sango-chan... You'll know... I'll tell you... But not now." Miroku whined.  
  
"What's the difference between you showing or telling it to me now and you showing or telling me later?"  
  
Miroku sighed. He should have known that in the battle of reasoning, she'd always have the upper hand. "Fine!" He huffed.  
  
Sango sat down beside him again and glomped at him. "Yeeeeeesssss!"  
  
"I was actually... planning..." He trailed off.  
  
"Planning...?"  
  
"Un. Planning... Planning to give this... to you... after graduation." He finished as he fished out a box from his pocket.  
  
"To me?" Sango pointed at herself.  
  
"Yup, San-go-chan." He nodded as he handed her the rectangular box.  
  
Sango pried the box open and it revealed two identical sliver chain bracelets, one engraved with the name 'Miroku' and the other 'Sango.' "Miro- chan.... Whoa..." She stared at him. "For... me?"  
  
"Of course!" He grabbed the bracelet with the name 'Miroku' and put it on her, while she put the other one on him. "There!"  
  
Sango stared at the newest gift she had. "It's pretty!" She exclaimed.  
  
"That was supposed to be my graduation gift to you, but you wanted to see it... Bet you can't wait..." He chuckled as he fiddled with his own bracelet, with her name on it. "You like it?"  
  
"Un!" Sango hugged him. "Thank you... Thank you... That's very much..."  
  
*******  
  
...tsuzuku...  
  
Author's Rant:  
  
Well, that's the uneventful chapter one. I tried my best to give the two a very deeply running relationship that will not breach the boundaries of platonic and romantic. Hope it didn't become too mushy.  
  
Hell, I know it was mushy! I was just trying to convince myself that it wasn't! ^_^;  
  
Please tell me what you all think about this installment. I know that errors are unavoidable, but I tried my best to not commit mistakes. Gomen nasai if there were errors [which I highly believe have occurred].  
  
Ah, before I forget, the translation of the song I used [which I properly disclaimed by naming the artist who sang it is this:  
  
The rain calls people and makes them disappear-- A magician stronger than anyone... The two of us had merely been fooling each other And didn't everything start in the rain?  
  
~It's Gonna Rain, Bonnie Pink~  
  
Taken from the Rurouni Kenshin Soundtrack (5th Ending Theme)  
  
I know ff.net will screw this up, so the next installation will be in html format. Though that will be a tough one, because I already had four chapters in word document...  
  
Ja, mata ne!  
  
~Shohoku no Miko~ 


	3. Chapter Two Of Sango: Refrainment

Author's Rant:

Hello people! I'm back with another fic that might for some odd reason; change your perspective of Sango and Miroku. I just hope that the same support that readers gave my other fic, 'Teach Me How to Love' can also be given to this, or much more.

This fic is actually inspired by Tackey and Tsubasa's "Sayonara wa Ashita no Tame Ni" and Hamasaki Ayumi's "Dearest" and "No More Words." The Inuyasha Soundtrack I downloaded was useful, inspiring and to some extent, became my meditation music [the WIND Soundtrack, I mean].

Could anyone pound me or bop my head really hard? You see, I'm still having a very hard time differentiating dreams from reality, and I hope the number of reviews on my stats IS true...

Ah, it IS true! I always thought ff.net kind of screws up sometimes, but nonetheless, I liked what I saw! *sweat drops*

Vilja - thanks for the review! And yes, there's something to the violin's drop... Just wait... ^_^ Oh and yeah, they'll grow up... Eventually...

Mrryl - I have always been hearing Japanese people in NHK mention 'desu' in the news, so I was kind of under the impression that it is the Japanese equivalent of the linking verbs. But still, I am not YET studying the language, and I'll be taking up the subject as my elective this coming year (I'm going to college... Finally!) so I'm not sure... But don't worry I'll stop using unnecessary Nihon words. As for AU... This is my first M/S AU fic, so I didn't really expect this much feedback... Arigatou! ^_~;

Moosey-pie - you reviewed again! That's so thoughtful of you... Well, I do believe Sango-chan is not a klutz, but that's the point. You'll see why... Thanks for reviewing!

Coral - Devil's Trill... VERY fulfilling... I just hope I COULD play the violin, I could only play the piano... In fact I'm really fond of the violin that I repeat Malice Mizer's songs in my player just because I really admire how Mana played it... If you don't know Malice Mizer, I suggest you listen to it, you'll like the violin parts. (Though Camui Gackt went on his own already...) Oh well, pointless, right? Thank you for reviewing!

It's Me again - yeah! I got you! Formerly 'me', ne? Mwahahahaha. Soooo cute... The angsty partS (notice the S capitalized) are coming soon! Thanks for reading AND reviewing! ^-^

Inuyasha1991 *aka Ray* - I really try my best to update as soon as possible...  But thanks for always being on the lookout for this! ^-^ 

April May - (formerly 'unlike any other', right?) I'm glad you noticed that I was trying to develop the characters there. I almost thought nobody understood, I mean, I was always dubbed by my friends as the 'vague' one so there... Thanks for noticing and reviewing! And yes! I AM inspired! Let's just say that when terrible things happen to you... Geh. That's supposed to be my secret! Thanks again!

SM Together - yeah, OOC but sweet. But there's always a reason for everything... Hope you like this one! Arigatou gozaimashita!

Neoshipper - Wai! You liked it! And I envy you for having a chance to play the violin! If you want you should listen to Mana and how he plays... Agh! Pointless me, ignore, ignore. You noticed the string popped? Do you know what that means? It's a big omen... For Sango and Miroku, in the least. Was I vague again? Hmmmm... Thanks for reviewing!

Katani Masaya - you mean you were reading my other fic? As in 'Teach Me How To Love?' I never really thought people read AND anticipated it... Awww, don't put yourself down. We must be optimistic... And because you put yourself down too much, I'll pray that inspiration finally finds you! *hint-hint* Listen to music, it helps... A lot for me, I'd say. Add some television dialogues, a lot of personal emotions too... Thanks for reviewing!

Aamalie - hey, I really didn't know! Promise! Anyways, the future begins... Mwahahahaha. Genki does mean energetic or full of vigor... A bit of work needed? Whoa... I always thought I never satisfied anyone... Thank you! Merci Beaucoup! ^-^

Misakichi1 - Kawaii desu! You like mushy things? Oh... I'm kind of confused now on what to do... Angsty or mushy? But anyways, there'll be mush AND angst once in a while. Thanks for reading and hope you like this one!

Mrryl - you reviewed again! Sango-chan, such a brat... Only for now... You'll see why. And hopefully everything clears up when all the introductory/beginning snippets are pieced together and that's around... Who knows when? I myself am not sure where this is leading... (Not entirely, though) Thanks again!

Waizu Yoru Ame Otome - Tiring? Maybe... But nonetheless fulfilling, ne? You know, with all the details about playing the violin that you people tell me, it just intensifies my desire to learn how to play it! But sadly, taking violin lessons here is costly and I'm afraid my folks can't afford that... Thank you for your continuing support on this meager story I can offer to you all!

Demon Exterminator Barbie – sweet? Of course he's sweet! ^-~; Hope you like this one! Thanks for reviewing!

And to all those who read but didn't have a chance to review (IF there were those people...) thank you for reading, and I hope to hear from all of you soon!!! Hontou ni arigatou gozaimashita! 0=P

Inuyasha: Sengoku o Togi Zoushi © Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, YOMIURI TV Sunrise 2000. Territories apply.

And yes, this is AU. Do take note that they are still in their elementary days, so more or less 12 to fourteen years old. You might be confused.

Chapter Rating: PG

Anata no Tame Ni

By Shohoku no Miko

Chapter Two:

                        Of Sango: Refrainment

Ima wa mada hi mo tokenai

Mune no oku no garasu saiku

Shinjiteru anata dake wo 

Kanjiteru rifurain

~ Ichibyo no Refrain, Otoha~

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A hand painstakingly held the ends of her white dress, slowly lifting it above her. Then she felt the hand grab her legs and pull it up, with her knees almost level with her slightly elevated torso.

She fought back the tears that threatened to fall from her auburn eyes. Her gaze slowly blurred as she craned her neck to glance at what was happening, trying her best to refrain from shouting out loud.

All the while, she could hear her voice echo through the recesses of her head, shouting... Calling... Beckoning for the only person she knew could make her feel safe and secure, but in turn scar her like no one else...

She no longer restrained herself from saying anything as the name escaped her lips in a voice barely above a whisper; almost a whimper of pain...

"Miroku..."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"You want to... hang out... with me sometime?" A black-haired boy who sat beside Sango's desk asked rather shyly. "You know... Eat ice cream, go to the mall... The usual stuff..."

Sango, her elbows on the desk and her chin on her hands, side glanced at the boy beside her. "Takeda-kun... I'll think about it. You see, I'm kind of busy these days..."

"Oh, that's okay! Anytime you're available." He retorted. "W-w-well, I-I gotta go. Later!" Kuranosuke stood up and ran out of the classroom.

The moment Kuranosuke left the room, Sango slumped on her desk. Ever since the school declared that everyone in their batch was going to graduate, her break time and lunch time was always spent talking with different guys she knew and didn't recognize who approached her either in her classroom or on their floor. She can't even have a decent lunch without them bothering her! And every time she opened her locker, letters would be falling from it, along with chocolates and roses that she knew by heart ever since she was young. Sure, she always loved it when all the attention is turned to her, but she was starting to get annoyed at all the attention they were giving her!

"Poor Sango-chan..." A hand smoothed her dark locks as another person occupied the seat Takeda sat on earlier. "Have you eaten?" The person placed a chocolate slice and a can of cherry coke in front of her.

Recognizing the voice, she smiled faintly. "Kagome-chan... I thought someone saw me again..." She sat up, opened the wrappings of the bread and smiled. "Thank you..."

"Sure... Hey, wasn't that Takeda Kuranosuke of class B who sat here a while ago?" She asked as she brought out a choco slice and a can of green tea to eat with her friend. "I heard he's been crushing on you ever since kindergarten."

"Kagome-chan, that's stupid. We all know that those emotions are childish and are mere infatuation."

"But Sango-chan, he did! He did like you ever since!"

"Who liked Sango ever since?" A male voice asked as another chair was pulled towards Sango's desk. "Hi Kagome-chan, Sango. Mind if I join you?"

"Miroku! I thought you had to sign up in the junior high's basketball varsity?" Sango asked, drinking from her coke.

"Yeah, I did. I was first in line that's why I finished early." Miroku answered, taking the can of coke from Sango's hands and drinking from it.

"Ah, okay..." Sango offered her bread to Miroku, which he gladly bit onto. "Did they recruit you?"

Miroku chewed on the bread and swallowed. "The try-outs will be held tomorrow at the junior high's gym. It's a Tuesday tomorrow, so you better come... Ah, there's a chocolate stain on your collar." He reached out and wiped at the dirt. "Heh, you are such a baby."

"Am not!" She retorted.

He sighed. "Sango, what would you be without me to look out for you?"

"I'll be better off without you, jerk!"

"Ah, you hurt my feelings... I was merely concerned..." Miroku feigned hurt.

"Yeah, you sure do a good job... for grating at my nerves every other time..." Sango retorted.

"I was just making you laugh!"

"Which makes me rather pissed off, right..."

"I don't want to hurt you. You're my bestest friend!" Miroku flashed his infamous puppy eyes at her.

"... Oh..."

"I love you Sango-chan!"

"... Whatever..."

"Don't you love me anymore...?"

"Stop that, Miroku."

"Don't you...?"

"..."

"... San-go-chang?"

"... Feh. Hai, hai! I loooooooooooove you!... Satisfied?"

"More than before, Sango-chan!"

Kagome watched at the exchange of the two. No wonder even the teachers in their school took them as a couple. Almost all instances presented, the two of them were there for each other. They'd arrive in school together. Miroku would even wait for her after school and walk her home. And Sango would always be at the front row seat whenever Miroku played for the school...

And they shamelessly tell each other "I love you" in front of anyone!

It was really surprising when Mr. Matsumoto told almost all he knew that the two weren't romantically involved.

And then, all those secret admirers came out and became not-so-secret to bold admirers.

... And from the looks of it, Sango doesn't like all the attention.

"Kagome-chan? Are you okay?" Sango asked.

"H-h-huh?" Kagome asked.

"We were asking you if you'd like to come by later in Sango's house to hang out." Miroku repeated.

"Sure! That's fine with me." Kagome answered.

"That's great! At least we have someone else to hang out with other than Inuyasha..." Miroku snatched the rest of the bread from Sango and threw it in his mouth.

Sango scowled. "Hey! That was mine!"

"It was delicious!"

"But it was still mine!"

"Don't worry I'll just buy you another one!"

"Kagome-chan made that!" Sango crossed her arms over her chest. "You're such a pig!"

"Your best PIG, Sango-chan." He grabbed the cherry coke and downed its contents and stood up to run to his seat. "Thanks for the splendid snack, Sango-chan! I love you for that!"

"Ooooh, Miroku!!!" Sango shouted as she slammed her hand on the desk and chased him around the room, going around the desks and constantly shouting "Sorry" to all their classmates that they bumped into.

"I'm too fast for you Sango!!!" Miroku shouted while laughing at her. So absorbed were the two that they didn't notice their Homeroom teacher, Mr. Nakajima enter the room.

"Ehem."

The two stopped and glanced at the teacher that stood at the door.

"I suppose you two are too big to even play tag here in the classroom. If you want to continue then you may do so, provided you go down in the track and do at least thirty laps." Mr. Nakajima joked.

"We're sorry!" They both bowed.

The class settled down on their seats and after the usual scolding about running-around-when-in-fact-they-shouldn't-for-they-are-teenagers, they started practicing accepting their diplomas and bowing.

*******

"I-I-I'm really sorry Kagayami-kun... I-I-I-I r-r-eally am not interested..." Sango hesitantly dropped the statement she didn't want to say to her sometimes pesky and annoying suitors. She didn't even ask for all of them in the first place!

A tall, skinny boy with wavy locks stood glued to the spot upon hearing her words. "S-Sango-san... Why?" He can't help but ask. Girls were practically flocking over him! 

...Well, save for the foolish girls swooning over that good-for-nothing guy by the name of  Eiri Miroku.

But still, what is it that she was looking for? He wasn't ugly, his hair was always neatly tied behind him, he was really rich and popular, he was faring well in school too...

... Though he was a certified ex-gangster.

But he changed! For Pete's sake, he changed his ways and left his gang for Sango! He stopped smoking, stopped reading all those pornographic magazines, even left all those piercing without anything on it just so it could heal. No one can ever compare to what he did for her!

And now here she was, the paragon of womanhood, the image of kindness, Monalisa reincarnated, the angel in disguise... The perfect girl... Dumping him, of all people?

"Naraku-san, I-I'm really sorry, I just..." She tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Darn, why is it so difficult to make him see that it just can't be?

"Ah, it's that Eiri guy, ne, Sango? That filthy, stupid, perverted, irrational freak-of-a-best friend you have?" He shot back, unable to control his emotions when the glint of the silver chain bracelet around her wrist caught his gaze; the name "Miroku" gleamed at him, as if taunting him.

"NO!" Her head shot up defensively. She wasn't romantically involved with him, heck, he was just a friend! Okay, make that her BEST friend! Best friends do not lead to what he was thinking!

... Or do they?

Mentally shaking her head, she snapped. "Don't you DARE talk about Miroku like that! You don't know him like I do, so you definitely have NO RIGHT to speak ill of him! And if I hear anymore false things about him coming from you I swear I'll tell the principal of the things you did!" She slapped him. "You malicious, self-centered beast!"

And with that, she stomped off and headed downstairs, where Miroku met her halfway the stairs leading to the rooftop. She wouldn't want to have Miroku late for his varsity try-outs only because of her...

"Hey, you're all red." Miroku handed her her things and they went down to the ground floor.

"This is nothing to be worried about. I'm just..."

"... Pissed off by Naraku. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. He's the most persistent, ne?" Miroku smiled at her as he finished her sentence.

Sango smiled as she glanced at him. "Yeah... But not anymore..."

"You mean you dumped him?"

"What do you want me to do? Lead him on? I know I probably hurt his feelings, but I had no choice..."

"Don't you find him...attractive enough?" He asked testily. Maybe he could squeeze out a bit from her regarding her preferences... 'For future reference...' [a/n: . Yeah right.]

"Well... I have nothing against him, but... I don't know... He's good-looking, smart, not bad, really... But I can't force myself to like him. And if I lead him on, he'll just be assuming that I like him but in the end he'd just be better off... I mean, you should know that I had to choose the lesser evil..."

"But I thought I heard him shouting at you... And you were shouting at him too... Did he do anything to you? If he did then I'm going to..." Miroku clenched his fist and punched a nearby locker door, distorting the steel.

"Hey, hey. Calm down. He didn't do anything..." Sango reassured.

'Though he did say bad things about you...' She wanted to add, but decided against it. She wouldn't want to subject her best friend into trouble...

Miroku snaked his arm around her shoulders and squeezed it. "Just tell me if he does something bad to you... Or anyone for that particular reason. I'll make them pay."

"Thanks, Miro-chan..." She lay her head on his shoulder.

*******

From the rooftop, Kagayami Naraku leaned on the railing as he watched the two 'best of friends' walking, with Sango leaning into Miroku and his arm draped around her. Judging from their personalities, they weren't like the best friends they convince other people with.

But even if they were romantically involved or not, it didn't matter.

"I'm not going to harm your precious Eiri... I'll just do harm on you..." Naraku grinned. *insert Naraku's signature 'Kukuku' here*

*******

Miroku and Sango came to school a bit early, with Miroku practically dragging a sleeping Sango in the sidewalk. He has to get there early, the results of the try-outs were to be posted this morning before classes start!

As the two entered the hallway after changing their shoes, a crowd formed in front of the always ignored bulletin board caught Miroku's eye.

"There it is Sango!" Miroku dragged her towards the crowd.

"H-H-Heyyyy... Careful..." Sango said groggily, yawning.

Miroku's eyes desperately tried to peek at the small piece of paper that beheld the names of the qualified students for the junior high varsity team. And sure enough, his name was on top of the list.

"Sango! I'm in! I'm in! I'm a member of the varsity!" Miroku shook the sleeping-while-standing Sango.

"Wha--"  Sango shook her head, then slurred. "What're you saying?"

"I'm a part of the varsity team!"

"Ah, really? Congratulations, Miroku..." She smiled then slept again.

Miroku almost pouted in exasperation. "The least you could do is be enthusiastic enough... Oh well!" He removed Sango's backpack and his, held it on his left arm then carried Sango on his back as he climbed to their classroom. As he reached the door he went in he placed her on her seat beside the window, then took his seat in front.

Outside, Naraku watched as Miroku carried a sleeping Sango and placed her gently on her seat. "Hmm, best of friends? I think not..." Then he walked into the same classroom, clenching his fists as the sight of a distorted locker door greeted him.

*******

What was wrong with everyone? Sango mentally wondered as she walked towards her locker alone. Miroku had a briefing with the senior members of the team, together with the incoming members. So she had to go to her lockers alone. They'd just meet at the school gates after their meetings.

But that doesn't explain the odd looks given to her by the students.

She stopped at her locker and fit in the key and swung it open, only to be met by a sight that made her eyes widen.

A girl passed by her as she stared at the picture pinned on her locker door. The girl peeked at the picture. "Oh my gawd... Sango, is that you?" The girl said loudly, pointing at the picture. And almost everyone flocked towards Sango.

Kagome noticed the commotion and at once went to check on it. There she saw Sango standing in the midst of all the students.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome called. The students around her turned their heads at her direction and in an instant the crowd disseminated.

But Sango stayed glued on her spot, staring at her open locker. "Sango-chan, what's up?"

Sango remained silent as she stared at a picture of a naked teenager with her head perfectly placed on it, as if it was hers. The body was covered by red spray paint that spelled the one word that changed her life forever.

Flirt.

*******

"Adjourned." She said rather lifelessly as she wrapped up the short meeting the Student Council had. Her co-workers silently piled out of the office as she sank down against the wall under the white board.

Outside, she could hear their snickers as they scurried about in the corridors.

She felt her tears sting and brim her eyes as she bravely held back the tears. Mr. Matsumoto was still there, with his back on hers while he closed his file case.

Everyone thought she was a real flirt. She knew, she knew they all believed whoever spreaded that lie! She could hear their whispers about her, gossiping how she gave all her suitors hope that she'd say yes and date with them. She even heard one say that she had sex on the rooftop on the other day with a boy who belonged in their section but whose identity was unknown. Practically everyone was backstabbing her!

She cannot cry. Not now, when everyone was just waiting for her tears to fall. She cannot give in to their wants. If she cried, she'd be the loser...

"Takarai, you okay?" Her adviser kneeled beside her as he noticed her crouched and close to tears.

She was snapped out of reverie when the voice called her. She blinked back her tears and nodded silently, then moved her head up to give him a smile. "Yes... Sir... Just... Tired..."

"You better go home now and rest. I'm sure Eiri is waiting for you downstairs to take you home. I'll be going now..." He patted her head and stood up and walked out of the room.

A single thought registered in her mind as her Council Adviser told her to go home. 'Miroku...'

Miroku is waiting for her downstairs. Miroku, her best friend. Her BEST FRIEND. Miroku will believe her. If everyone else turned their backs on her, then definitely Miroku was not one of them.

She hastily stood and grabbed her things, locked the SC room and dashed down the stairs, ignoring the stares of the few students who were still in school.

'I don't care what they say... As long as I have Miroku, I'm not affected. I won't cry.' She smiled slightly at the thought of Miroku greeting her warmly as she dashed out of school and onto the gates.

She could make out a tall form on the gate as she picked up her speed. 'Miroku...' She smiled.

She purposely went beyond him and stopped in front of him. "Sorry!" She genkily greeted.

She was surprised to see Miroku with his head bowed down, his bangs covering his warm purple orbs.

"Is it true?" His voice was so soft that she barely heard it.

"What?"

Miroku's head snapped up. "Is it true what they say about you?" He answered, this time much louder.

Sango saw something flicker in his eyes as he looked at her, his face dark. "D-Don't tell me... You believe them...?"

"What do I know?"

"Miroku... Please... Let's just... go home now..." She took his hand and began walking when she felt him withdraw his hand.

"... Is it true, Sango? That you had..." He trailed off as he looked away.

Sango couldn't find her strength to turn and look at him.

"... sex... the other day with... Naraku?" He continued.

NO! Her mind screamed. NO I DIDN'T!!! But she can't find her strength to even utter a sound of disapproval.

A long silence ensued.

"It's true then..." She heard Miroku whisper as he walked past her. "Bye then..."

"Mi-Miroku..." She choked as she saw him walk home ahead of her without even looking back. The tears she once held back began rolling down her cheeks without her permission.

Miroku... He was the only person who knew her inside and out, and yet this? Doesn't he even know that she chose not to cry over the matter because she knew by heart that he would believe her? Doesn't he realize that she clung to him for support?

Doesn't he know that she refrained herself from following her instincts of fighting, screaming and whining all because she knew that as long as he stayed by her, and even if the world turned against her, everything will be all right for her?

Apparently, he doesn't. And he walked away just like that.

"Miroku..." She squeaked as her tears cascaded down her cheeks.

She just lost her best friend.

*******

Author's Rant:

I'm a bad miko, right? Right. I made them fight and fall apart. Oh well, that's life, never fair but always beautiful, don't you all agree?

I wasn't planning on making them fight at once here, but I figured that it'll be dragging if I didn't make them fight yet. And besides, I'm not yet even getting to the plot, and I'm not yet even going uphill yet! [too many 'yet's, ne?]

So as always, reviews are more than welcome and my apologies going out to all of you for the many errors. I do try my best to give justice to everyone.

Another thing. I'm not quite sure as to how schooling in Japan goes. I mean, I know there's the Kindergarten, Elementary (how many grades were that?), Junior High for a year and High School for three years... But not really sure about it, so I wanted to ask now so the ages won't be incorrect. You see, if I follow our country's education sytem, as early as 16 you could go to college. But since I'd like to base on Japan's system... Can someone lend a hand, then? Your help will be much appreciated.

As for the translation of the stanza I used earlier:

There's glass art in my heart,

That remains untangled

I only believe in you,

The refrainment I feel...

~Ichibyo no Refrain, Otoha~ 

Taken from Get Backers Soundtrack (1st Ending Theme)

Ja, mata ne!!!

~Shohoku no Miko~©


	4. Chapter Three Of Sango: Me Against the ...

Author's Rant:  
  
Hello people! I'm back with another fic that might for some odd reason; change your perspective of Sango and Miroku. I just hope that the same support that readers gave my other fic, 'Teach Me How to Love' can also be given to this, or much more.  
  
This fic is actually inspired by Tackey and Tsubasa's "Sayonara wa Ashita no Tame Ni" and Hamasaki Ayumi's "Dearest" and "No More Words." The Inuyasha Soundtrack I downloaded was useful, inspiring and to some extent, became my meditation music [the WIND Soundtrack, I mean]. And Okuda Miwako's "Shizuku" also inspired me when I listened to it the moment I downloaded it...  
  
And you know? Life sucks big time. My nii-chan just DELETED our bit torrent.exe (file) and you know... I LOST THE FILE I WAS DOWNLOADING THAT HAD *ALL* THE INUYASHA EPISODES!!! AND I FORGOT THE SITE WHERE I GOT IT FROM!!! *wails* Could someone help me, please? Please, please, please?! *flashes puppy eyes to everyone reading* I would be FOREVER thankful for your help...  
  
Well what have I got here... WHOA!!! Reviews! YOU ALL MADE MY DAY!!!! You see I was really frustrated at my dial up connection because I just didn't understand what it wanted... Anyways...  
  
Inuyasha19912 (You're Inuyasha1991 *aka Ray*, right?) – it ALMOST made you CRY? You're the school punk? Well, well, well... if it ALMOST made you cry does that mean I'm good? *sweat drops* Rumors are really EVIL and COLD... especially when everyone believes them. Stupid rumor mongers... Thanks for reading and reviewing!!!  
  
Aamalie – thanks for those very helpful bits on Japanese School System... Now I realized I made a mistake on their age and some bits that I mentioned in the previous chapter. You see here in our country, the school system (like I said in the rant I made last chapter) makes a sixteen-year-old (fourteen, in the youngest sense) student a college student. So I was kind of wrong in the age that I placed in the previous chapter... disappointed in Miroku? Well who wouldn't be? I myself am disappointed with Miroku. Well what can I say? Boys are sometimes very... DRIVEN by their emotions... I know you know how I feel; I kind of read it on your review response in "Sweet Tooth." And well, YOU HAVE TO UPDATE TOO!!!! Arigatou for reviewing! And yes, Naraku sucks big time.  
  
Aprill May – well... let's say this part is the inciting force for some reason. I mean, it does affect them in some way, but do you notice anything contradicting my summary in this story? There HAS to be, and I assure you that when you find it out, you'll understand me more. Thanks for the links you sent me; they helped a lot too! Your own theories? Hmmm... care to fill me in on what you are thinking? ^-^ Does your anxiety to read the next installations make me a great writer? ^_^; Nothing like that happened to me? You've got to be kidding... Happy writing to you too, and an additional happy reading too!  
  
Neoshipper – Yup. Naraku's stuuuuuuuupid. Though I like him for being the tricky, evil, plotting person he is in the anime and manga... He's a bishounen too! (Or should I say biseinen? Argh, whatever...) Here's the next chapter for you!  
  
Me (who uses another name 'Once again... ME!!!') – can you keep that up until that last chapter? If you can then I promise I'll include you in the epilogue! *grins* That's a challenge!!! Mind if you tell me what your id is? I think I'm thinking of what your id is thinking, but then again... thanks for reviewing again! And that challenge, I'm looking forward to it!!! 0=P  
  
Kay-san1(ShinomoriMiyu – poor Sango-chan? WAI!!!! I achieved my goal of torturing her! Mwahahahahahahahaha!!!! Here's the next chapter for you! All that stuff on the beginning? If I explained it now, you wouldn't have any reason to read on anymore!!! *grins evilly* So you better read on! (Am I diabolical or something? If I am then I'd be the happiest person in the world!)  
  
Katani Masaya – NOOOOO!!!!!! Don't DIE on me!!!!!! ^_^; The inevitable question... WHY? Well then, tune in to find out why!!! Mwahahahaha!!! Am I evil or what? Thank you for reviewing, and I mean it!  
  
SM together - *begins to sing 'Wo nan guo de shi fang shi ni fang shi ai fang shi ni...'* Hey, if Naraku doesn't ruin her life (and others' as well... You've read my one-shot "Two Minds Crack," ne? Miroku's thoughts on Naraku are really good [at least in my opinion, that's why it's my favorite from all the M/S fics I've written!]), there'd be no more angst in the story, in the anime and in the manga... That's why I still love Naraku despite his being despicable... Su-te-ki!!! *glomps Naraku*  
  
Queen of All Chipmunks – Aww, that's okay! Naraku is such a meanie?! Oh, that endeared him to me more!!! But don't wish him to die... yet! Don't worry you'll get what you want in around... three chapters? Yeah, and then the plot will thicken... Bwahahahaha... I TOLD YOU DON'T LET YOUR CHIPMUNKS COME AFTER ME OR ELSE I'LL BE INCAPABLE OF WRITING!!!!  
  
Mrryl – the jealous seeking wanna-be boyfriend... Suits him well! I agree with you!!! Though I highly doubt I'll make Inuyasha beat the crap out of him... you'll see why... Thank you for that itsy bit of information and for reviewing!  
  
misakichi1 – I agree with you! He's the worst villain ever! And the perfect conspirator EVER!!! *glomps Naraku for the nth time* Uh... do you hate me for loving Naraku now? Don't worry Houshi-sama is still WAY-OFF better than HIM... the fluff? Uh-oh... You might be disappointed in this chapter... Thanks for reviewing!  
  
And if I still have other readers out there who didn't review my fic, thanks for reading! (Though I still HIGHLY doubt that...) Though you could make me write more IF you review... *hint-hint*  
  
Oh, and now I know I made a mistake on their ages... let's make them a bit younger, then. I was really stupid to not have researched about the schooling in Japan... SO now I'd give their CORRECT ages...  
  
Takarai Sango – 12 y/o  
  
Eiri Miroku – 12 y/o  
  
Takarai Inuyasha – 14 y/o  
  
Higurashi Kagome – 12 y/o  
  
Takarai Sesshomaru – 17 y/o  
  
For the other characters that will soon appear, you'll know as soon as I use them. (Are they toys or something?) Oh and another thing, their birthdays will be given by yours truly, because I have no idea when their real birthdays are. So please bear with me... (But that'll be in the next chapter...) And since even if I uploaded an html file as my chapter, it still didn't appear they way I wanted it, I'm just reverting to my old style of .doc chapters. Sometimes I don't know why they screw up the spaces I purposely make long... *hint-hint: Tasukete kudasai!!!!*  
  
Inuyasha: Sengoku o Togi Zoushi © Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, YOMIURI TV Sunrise 2000. Territories apply.  
  
Chapter Rating: PG-13 (Be warned of some very serious things coming!)  
  
Anata no Tame Ni By Shohoku no Miko  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Of Sango: Me Against the World  
  
Nani o matteru Kimi wa inai heya? Tokei dake ga ashi oto no youni Nemurenai mune ni hibiku... Ima mo matteru Hitori tomatteru Futari mita Ano hi no tsuki wo Ima dokode kimi wa miteru...  
  
~In the Moonlight, Mad Soldiers~  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
She stopped the hands that were poised below her, suddenly thinking twice. This was not the first time she did this, and as far she could remember, she never regretted what she did...  
  
... What THEY did...  
  
But now, she felt really guilty about what she was about to do. She was not born yesterday and she knew. She knew that this was not the right thing to do. Just what will the others think of her? Will her friends accept her? Will her family hate her for this?  
  
... Will he even care...?  
  
This was something both of them should be talking about and participating in, but no...  
  
She'd rather that she be the one to blame than put him into shame...  
  
At least, he would not know...  
  
A silent tear rolled down her pale clammy cheek as she released her grip on the hands.  
  
She can do this again, and she will make it through... Whatever it takes...  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Dinner's ready Aneue..." Kohaku knocked on the white doors of his neighboring room.  
  
"I'm not going down!" Came a muffled voice from the other side of the door.  
  
"Hahaue told me to call you because if you don't..."  
  
"If I don't then what?"  
  
Kohaku hesitated. He was never used to lying to his dear Aneue, but he had to! Sango hasn't even eaten since yesterday when she came back from school, and he was really worried about her. Everyone in their house tried to talk to her -- well, except the indifferent eldest and the rebellious-never-at- home second child -- but she didn't budge. In fact, she got all the spare keys to her room and locked herself in. And surely now, Kohaku knew that Sango IS starving. "... Then Inuyasha-nii and Sesshomaru-nii will... break the door!"  
  
Sango sighed. Kohaku needs to do better than that. So she voiced out her thoughts. "You need to do better than that!" She shouted as she buried herself more in the covers.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Oi, Sango..." Came a gruff voice from outside.  
  
"Come down and eat..." A second voice, calmer and mature.  
  
"S-s-see? I-I-I told you!" Kohaku smiled in relief. What a coincidence that they did come up!  
  
A shuffling and some mutter can be heard from inside the room while the three waited. A few minutes later, Sango emerged from the room, looking like a mess. Her hair was pulled up in an unorderly fashion, her eyes having black rings under them, still donning the fuku she wore since yesterday. "Fine." She snapped.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both covered their noses while Kohaku smirked.  
  
"Hell, you stink, Sango! Take a bath!" Inuyasha huffed.  
  
Sesshomaru merely shook his head. "Do be aware of your hygiene. I'll tell hahaue that you'll just wash up. And you better." He firmly remarked, more of commanded.  
  
"As you wish, Oh great Aniki, Oh grumpy Inuyasha..." She mocked as she stepped back into her room and into her showers. See, even her brothers thought of her as a dirty girl! She thought that it was only the school that thought of her as such, but even them?  
  
... Well, she IS dirty... In the physical sense.  
  
She quickly yanked her uniform off of her and sat down on the tub, crying, scrubbing her skin senseless.  
  
*******  
  
Kagome sighed. Sango turned off her cellphone! "Just great." She plopped down on her beanbag and grabbed a muffin she baked from the tray as she changed the channel of their television. Sango was absent that day, and her absence did not go unnoticed. She was the talk of the town -- or make that school -- no doubt. She even heard the pretty-but-slutty-gumi gossip different things about Sango -- how she could have lured the boys by using a potion of some sort, showing off her body whenever the opportunity came, using all the money her father gave her to wear different perfumes and buy books on casting spells to make boys court her... She also heard them talk about Sango's absence, that she was accidentally locked up in a room with the boy who was absent in class C that day because they were too 'into' it...  
  
'Oooohh... And they even made up a story as to why Sango was absent today! The nerve!!!' Kagome's grip on her food tightened, and the poor, helpless muffin was slowly being turned into crumbs that fell on the sofa. 'Sure as hell the talk of the town...' She thought. But Kagome wished that they talked about her because the teachers finished computing their grades and announced that she is the valedictorian of their batch. But sadly, the bad things about a person always left the impression and NEVER the great things one did.  
  
She tried calling her mobile phone to inform her of her success in school, and probably to cheer her up a little, but she rejected all her calls! And maybe she got fed up and turned off her cellphone.  
  
Kagome furiously bit on her muffin, devising ways to get through Sango. 'Maybe she thought that I was one of those... Those lowlife girls... THEY were the ones who flirted all day long, not Sango-chan!'  
  
"Nee-chan, Hungry..." Came her six-year-old brother's voice, Higurashi Souta. "When will kaa-san go home?"  
  
"Souta, you know she won't be home until midnight. If you want to eat then here." Kagome threw a plastic-wrapped choco slice that she was planning to give Sango and Miroku.  
  
Speaking of Miroku, he wasn't himself today. He just stared into nothingness all day long. He didn't even acknowledge her presence when she tapped his shoulder. He scowled at her when she asked about Sango. And he even tried escaping from her when she just wanted to talk to him...  
  
"Nee-chan, when did you bake this?"  
  
Kagome's eyebrow twitched. "Sou-ta. I just baked that this morning, OKAY? It's not expired!"  
  
"I-I-I was just asking... It's not..." Souta drifted off as he then ran up the stairs teary-eyed and pouting. A bang of the door told Kagome that her brother was upset and is going to cry.  
  
*******  
  
*RING* *RING*  
  
Inuyasha tensed. 'I have a bad feeling about this...'  
  
He heard the receiver from the other end being lifted. "Oi, Miroku."  
  
"Hey Inuyasha. What's up? Do you need me to fix your PC? Or do you want me to come over there---"  
  
Inuyasha cut him off. "Uh... Nah. It's past seven, and your mom's probably going to kill me if I tell you to come over." from the other end of the line he heard Miroku chuckle. "Hey man, I was just going to ask you a question..."  
  
"Yup. Anything." Miroku answered.  
  
Inuyasha hesitated. "Well... Do you know why Sango's acting strange?"  
  
"Strange...?" Miroku echoed, pretending that he did not know when in fact he did. "I-I don't know... I-I-I didn't see her in school..." Oh how his heart thumped at his lie!  
  
"Keh. I thought you'd be helpful; you're just like me then, useless, insensitive moron. No wonder we're friends... Well, gotta go. Still have to go skateboarding outside." Inuyasha hung up at once, trying not to waste time.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed his skateboard and ran down the stairs, and almost into his uncle. "Totousai-jii! Tell hahaue I'll be skateboarding in the park with my gang and I'll be back before school." He grinned and went out of the house without seeing his uncle shake his head.  
  
As he skateboarded his way towards the park ramp, he glanced up at their house and to Sango's barely lit room. 'Sango is my sister. She may be a girl, but she's tough. And whatever's bothering her now, she'd soon overcome that. She wasn't born a Takarai for nothing...' Inuyasha thought as he caught sight of a longhaired blue-eyed boy already playing on the ramp.  
  
Unbeknownst to the now-playing Inuyasha, Miroku's voice came after he hung up. Too bad he didn't hear Miroku tell him that it was his entire fault.  
  
*******  
  
Shintaku Kagura sat leisurely on their living room set while mindlessly pressing buttons on the remote control. Sometimes she wondered how boys would always channel surf and never stick to one program, but here she was, doing the same things that the other gender she so hated did.  
  
"To hell with boys and men... All they want to do with us women is to use us, fuck us senseless and then they'd throw us like some old rag. Hah, I'm sure that fucking Naraku did this to Sango..." She mumbled as she turned off the television and started for her room. If only those people trusted her more and believed her when she said that Naraku was an ex-gangster... If only she was not suspended at that time when the news spread like fire... If only Kagome told her earlier that Naraku was also chasing Sango...  
  
Maybe she could have helped Miss goody-two shoes. She may not be a close friend or even a responsible seatmate, but when it comes to girls being called a slut and anything involving that despicable Naraku, she'd do anything to trap him and punch him to where the sun don't shine.  
  
... But no...  
  
She belonged once with Naraku's fraternity, and she ruined her image when she woke up to reality one day -- that he was a spoiled, incorrigible, self- centered beast who wanted nothing but to terrorize others -- that she broke away from him. And now, what happened to her when she was in fifth grade was now happening to Miss goody-two shoes.  
  
But she will not tolerate this big lie anymore.  
  
She will definitely spill all of Naraku's evil little schemes and doings. That way she'll get rid of him for good, help Miss goody-two shoes retrieve her broken spirit, and clear her reputation.  
  
"Ane-san... Your fan..." She felt a light tug on her shorts and looked down to meet her younger sister's gray dull eyes.  
  
"Ha?"  
  
"Your fan... Broken..."  
  
Kagura stared long at her sister before she looked at her fan. She had crushed the paper fan she held on her hand. Her FAVORITE fan! 'Stupid Naraku and his evil ways!'  
  
"Ah, thanks, Kanna." She said as she turned the knob of her door open and went into her room.  
  
But not before she realized that her sister actually managed to say seven words...  
  
Seven words... That's a great improvement!  
  
"Kanna! You said seven words? Kaa-san will be happy about this..." She smiled as she pinched her sister's cheek before hugging her. "That's really great... You'll be able to go back to school again...!"  
  
*******  
  
"... And to think that he was my best friend..." Sango mumbled, wiping her tears angrily and rubbing her puffy eyes. "What a jerk..."  
  
She shut her eyes tightly, sinking herself in the blue comforter on her bed and listening to the blaring music from her CD player. At times like this she really wanted to shut everything around her except the music playing.  
  
~I lose control Togireta kokoro Sotto kaze ni sarawarete Boku wa ten o aogu...~  
  
She mindlessly sang as she pulled herself to sit up on her bed. She felt like the room became much more colder and darker, when in fact she always chose the lively colors for her room. Her gaze fell on the black and gold frame on her bedside table, two equally bright smiles glaring back at her.  
  
The picture was that of her and him, one that Miroku had taken using the camera he bought. She remembered how engrossed they were at the device, wasting film after film and batteries only to take pictures of scenes that caught their interests.  
  
And this one was actually an experimental shot, testing if it was possible to picture oneself while holding the camera. And it was possible... And now she wondered if those almost ten years of friendship were only his 'experimental' years before engaging into other relationships...  
  
... Just like how he always experimented taking her pictures in awkward moments.  
  
She furiously slammed the frame down, almost crashing the glass and damaging the exquisitely carved design on the table.  
  
~I lose control Fusagarete yuku Anata sae kizukazu ni Kowashite shinai sou Good morning Mr. Fear...~  
  
Sango stood and walked to her dresser, pulled the chair and sat down in front of the mirror. She stared at herself, gazing at the dark rings that formed due to her lack of sleep, and the paleness of her cheeks because she refused to eat more than three spoonfuls. She grabbed a brush and began untangling the strands of her long black-brown hair.  
  
~Kakusei sareta no wa Nakushiteta kizu ato Kono karada ga ubawareteku Yakitsukusu taiyou Kage o kuroku someru Mou tomaranai hanasanai de...~  
  
She stood up again, walked to her study table and stared at the picture pinned on her locker door. The teenage girl who was practically nude can and never will be her.  
  
~I lose control Haru meku toki ni Mada osanai hitomi wa Shuumaku o osoreta...~  
  
But who would believe her anyway? Her classmates who speak ill of her whenever she had her back on them? Her council members who didn't even give a damn on what she told them at the short meeting she presided? Heck, even her best friend did not believe her...  
  
Who will she run to?  
  
~I lose control Hirahira ukabu chouchou wa tsuka maerare Haritsu kerareteta ne Good morning Mr. Fear...~  
  
She grabbed the pair of scissors on the desk and turned on the shredder beside and fed the picture in it. Sango smiled at the sound of the paper being shredded into thin strips. Then she went back and sat in front of the mirror and with the scissors on her right and a fist of hair on another, she began cutting her hair in unequal lengths, grinning at her reflection.  
  
~Kakusei sareta no wa Nakushiteta kizu ato Osaerarenai kono ude sae Yakitsukusu taiyou Kage o kuroku someru Sou kizukeba waratteita...~  
  
She stopped cutting her hair and the grin on her face faded as her hand gripped the scissors tighter, unclipping it to stare at the sharp edge, slowly lowering it to her wrist. She could see her eyebrows contorting and her eyes watering as she let the sharp edge of the scissor cut into her skin, damaging her veins on her left wrist. The crimson fluid oozing out slowly from the wound made her laugh as she felt the tears she held for the last minutes come down. She felt her surroundings spin and the room grow colder as she held on the edge of the dresser for support.  
  
~I died then my instinct was born... I died then my instinct was born... I died then my instinct was born... ... Instinct was born...~  
  
The moment the last note of the song was hit her mobile phone's melody followed.  
  
~Motto... Anata wo dakishime nemuritai Yasashii kioku ni Kawaratta ima de sae mo Kono ude de dakishime nemuritai Deatta koro no Ano hi no mama no Futari no you ni...~  
  
She snapped out of her dizziness and answered the phone. "...Hai...?"  
  
"Sango-chan? It's Kagome! You've been absent for three days what happened to you?" Came Kagome's voice from the other end.  
  
"I-I-I'm fine..." She answered as she tried desperately to stop the blood from oozing out. Sango felt for a bandage on her small first aid kit but she blindly missed it, so she crawled to her cabinet. She pulled a face towel from the drawer and tied it around the bleeding wound. Good thing she was taught of first aid...  
  
"... And you weren't answering my calls!" Kagome whined. "But now that you did, I think I'll come over and visit you okay? And don't go hiding from me! Bye!"  
  
"Wait--" Sango heard the click then she crawled to her bed and sighed. 'At least there's one who was actually worried about me...'  
  
*******  
  
Miroku sat on the rusted seat of the swings as he unconsciously kicked the dirt and leaves in front of him. There wasn't so much to do after they finished their finals, and now here he was, playing alone, thinking about anything that will preoccupy him.  
  
Though he knew that there was so much more to do than play swing alone and think about random thoughts. So much explaining, so much apologizing, and so much memorizing to do...  
  
But all in all, he knew that he had to settle things with Sango. It was his fault, all along. He, Eiri Miroku, is -- WAS -- the best friend of Takarai Sango.  
  
And as the best friend, he should have defended her against all the people who tried to bring her down. He should have investigated and should have found out who the brains behind this black propaganda spreading against Sango was. And he should have stayed beside her and comforted her and believed in her...  
  
But he didn't. Him of all people! And the worst part of it, he didn't even do ANYTHING about the situation. He just shut himself off and ignored the questions and concerned words the other students asked and gave him. He neglected his responsibility of correcting all the wrong doings just because he was too foolish to believe rumors more than his own best friend of almost ten years.  
  
Miroku slammed his feet on the ground, sending the swing to an abrupt halt, and clenched his teeth.  
  
Before graduation, he'll apologize to her and try to fix this mess. He swore to Inuyasha just a week ago that he'd protect her when they go to junior high. And they weren't even graduating yet and he already failed in doing so. So now he'd do everything in his power to make the responsible persons about this issue pay.  
  
A slight movement on the bushes caught his eye and he instantly hid on the other side of the playground.  
  
"... Some kind of best friend... Believed others instead of me... We'll see then... Goodbye to you and your fake friendship Miroku..."  
  
His head shot up at the sound of his name and knowing the owner of the voice and the abilities of the person, he peeked from the small opening of the leaves to the other side of the playground and kept his breath quiet.  
  
On the small clearing beside the huge sakura tree knelt Sango, only wearing her slippers and clad in her white shorts and orange shirt with some sort of cloth wrapped on her left wrist, digging up a hole using her bare hands. Beside her were different objects and a small green chest.  
  
The objects lay on the ground beside her and he could identify most of them.  
  
There was the pink and green friendship bracelet his mother made for Sango -- which matched the black and purple one he had. "It was my favorite color too... But then again, not my loss." Miroku heard her say as she placed it in the box.  
  
He also saw the now yellow and old paper airplane he made for her when the class bully in kindergarten smashed hers. "Airplane... I could always tell chichiue to buy me a real one anyway. Humph." She placed it again in the box.  
  
"Ah, this. A stupid excuse to get rid of the girly touch on his uniform. What a dork..." There was the yellow ribbon from his uniform that he tied on her hair when the thin rope binding her hair snapped way back first grade.  
  
"Oooh, my cute key chain! I thought I lost this... But he has one like this too, so... In you go..." She tossed the basketball key chain she bought for the two of them.  
  
"Tulips and chocolate... Yeah right. Just because he didn't know who he should give it to." She pressed the flowers and the wrappers of the chocolates he gave her last Valentine's Day into the box, knowing that the reason behind it was because he couldn't decide which girl he was crushing on he'd give it to...  
  
'Hey... I really gave that to her!' Miroku silently protested. Everything he gave her and every object that they both had were now on the ground and are one by one being placed inside the green chest.  
  
*******  
  
Sango finished putting away all the things that reminded her of Miroku and locked the chest. She threw it on the hole she made and then covered it again with dirt. "There... All done! Goodbye unfaithful friend. I hope you're happy now." She stomped her foot on the pile of dirt and stalked off.  
  
Only when Sango walked away did he realize what she did and Miroku couldn't believe it. She got rid of everything that reminded her of him and buried it underground! For a moment there he was happy; He didn't know Sango treasured all those itsy bits of memories and kept them safe. He thought that he was the one being all girly and kept all those things and keepsakes that reminded him of her... Well apparently she did the same. But when he saw that she was getting rid of everything...  
  
He stood up and watched her walk away from their secret place ever since childhood and fought the urge to run and catch her. He was about to turn and walk away when a gleam on her right wrist caught his attention.  
  
A smile softened his discouraged face and gave him a new reason to pursue his plans. Indeed, he made the right decision. He knows that somewhere deep inside of Sango's heart, she hoped that they'd still be the very best of friends.  
  
The silver chain with his name that he gave her and she still wore said so.  
  
And he will not waste the chances given to him. He'll make things right again for her...  
  
...Then maybe, they could start again.  
  
*******  
  
... tsuzuku ...  
  
Author's Rant:  
  
Well as you can see, I have not yet even reached the plot. So I'm kind of rushing things here. Was it that obvious? I hope it wasn't...  
  
Just as always, reviews are more than welcome and are very much appreciated. You might also be wondering about the casting but don't worry, I'll try my very best to not stray with the characters' personality. (Imagine Kagura hugged Kanna a while ago! I really didn't know what came over me!!!) But as always, slight OOC-ness always has their reasons, and I am still processing the next events of this fic. So until then... We just have to stick to it. Thanks for bearing with me peeps!  
  
Sorry again and again for all the errors committed here, I am but human. And I tried very hard to illustrate certain past events in their lives without telling you that it was some kind of flashback. I mean, I really have NO idea how to make ff.net stop screwing my fics but sadly... *sighs*  
  
There was also Kagura's reference to Sango as "Miss Goody-two shoes," and I'd like to tell everyone that the term isn't mine. It was from Sidney Sheldon's novel, "Tell Me Your Dreams" and yeah... Really great novel. Sidney Sheldon does keep up with his reputation of being the most- translated author of all time. I recommend his books for all of you to read. (though I wish I had at least one to call my own... *wails*)  
  
As for the translation of the song before the chapter:  
  
What is it I'm waiting for -- In this room without you? It's just the clock's ticking, but It resonates in my sleepless heart Like the sound of footsteps... Even now I'm waiting, I stop here alone. From where do you now see the Moon we saw together on that day?  
  
~In the Moonlight, Mad Soldiers~  
  
Taken from the Gravitation Soundtrack (OAV Insert Song)  
  
Just a while more  
  
I want to fall asleep holding you  
  
Even if only in this time changed by gentle memories  
  
I want to fall asleep with you in my arms  
  
Just like we were  
  
That day we first met...  
  
~Au Revoir, Malice Mizer~  
  
I also had "Shinshoku ~Lose Control~ by L'Arc~en~Ciel inserted on the fic somewhere in the middle when Sango-chan was suffering from... suicidal tendencies... But after that, I used the chorus of "Au Revoir" by Malice Mizer to lighten up the mood AND help revert the gloomy and deathly theme of that part. If you are looking for the translation of Shinshoku I didn't put it there. I mean, I did translate that but because I was the one who translated the song (the translation is really hard to find for an internet connection-scarce girl) I think it isn't that accurate. Though the gist of the story is in the last line, "I died then my instinct was born." (Actually, it's my motto in life, together with "Furikaeranaide.") I do hope I did a good job on that, diversion and all... And I'd say you should all listen to L'Arc~en~Ciel's newest album, "Smile," especially to the track "Hitomi no Juunin." Laruku is the greatest j-rock band of all time (but I still like Do As Infinity, Dir en Grey, Malice Mizer, X - Japan, Siam Shade, Every Little Thing LunaSea, some solo artists... Though some bands have already disbanded...) Phew! I said too much again.  
  
Ja, mata ne!  
  
~Shohoku no Miko~© 


	5. Chapter Four Of Miroku: Feigning Indiff...

Author's Rant:  
  
Hello people! I'm back with another fic that might for some odd reason; change your perspective of Sango and Miroku. I just hope that the same support that readers gave my other fic, 'Teach Me How to Love' can also be given to this, or much more.  
  
This fic is actually inspired by Tackey and Tsubasa's "Sayonara wa Ashita no Tame Ni" and Hamasaki Ayumi's "Dearest" and "No More Words." The Inuyasha Soundtrack I downloaded was useful, inspiring and to some extent, became my meditation music [the WIND Soundtrack, I mean].  
  
And some additional notes. I have made this chapter EXTRA long. As in. I didn't really see it fit to be divided into two, that's why I posted it this long. And do you guys like side pairs? I really don't know if I should continue this as I developed this chapter's story. So if you like it to be purely Sango and Miroku -- and Sango and Miroku ALONE -- then tell me, okay? It's nice to know what you all think. (Because honestly, I'm a KougaxKagura/KaguraxSesshomaru/SesshomaruxKikyo fan too.) Confusing, ne? I am too!!! bangs head against the mirror  
  
Oh, gomen to all who thought that I wasn't replying to reviews! Actually the previously posted version of this chapter was the one I wrote when I wasn't even posting it, so my PC kind of messed up in its synchronization with the Pocket PC, which I use to write my chapters. A huge gomen again.  
  
Another thing, I also thought about it, Aprill May... I SHOULD have it under the songs... So I've changed that and placed my review responses down there, and the translations of the songs below the Nihonggo lyrics...  
  
.. Oh, I changed my mind, I'd rather use everything to my advantage now, so I'll just follow my sensei in her "use of suspense" mode... 0=P  
  
Inuyasha19912 - Sad? Depressing? Oh, that's nice... I was actually in the dumps when I was struck by inspiration, you know. And poof -- a new fanfic. Thank you for reviewing! And also for adding me to your Author Alerts list!  
  
Katani Masaya - Malice Mizer? You LOVE them too? swoons I especially loooove Gackt (when he was still with them) and Mana!!! And Kami and Klaha too! And about that shouts you did... Harhar... You'll be pleased with the next two chapters, I'm sure! Freak? Oh, then I'd be very happy to call you my friend because we ARE the same!!!  
  
dd-inuyasha71643 - Hope you like this one! Thank you for reviewing! -  
  
Kay-san1(ShinomoriMiyu - yep, its going to be a long story... And hey, I always forget to thank you for adding me to your Author Alert List/Favorite Authors list! Thanks really, a lot!!! I hope you enjoy this extra long chapter!   
  
Waizu Yoru Ame Otome - thanks for that link, though I still haven't tried it... But I'm sure it'll work because a friend already used it. Angst is cool. As in COOL, KEWL, KAKKOI... Bwahaha. Why do I enjoy making them all suffer? I wonder... x.x This one's angsty too, so I'm sure you'll enjoy...  
  
Mrryl - yeah... Unrealistic if the thought didn't even cross her mind, right? And I try my best to keep this as REAL as possible. Believe me, such things happen to teenagers even at the beginning of the adolescence stage... Take it from cover mouth oops... Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Aamalie - driven... In a sense that they tend to be controlled by their emotions. Yeah, not everyone would know and say that but I do know... Always being at the receiving end and all... (nii-chan's are very good examples, and so are ex best friends...) Kagura? Oh yeah, it seems that my persona is kind of reflected in Kagura's now... mumbles something incoherent You know, I'm also sick of them now... Kono baka shounen... They just use you when you know you trust them with all of your life... And I read that one about Snapple-boi... Gah, I'm feeling shy all of a sudden... Adult issues at 12? Oh believe me, many teenagers experience that. But not all teenagers are that honest when it comes to such situations... I should know... Sweet Tooth was honestly... Sweet gah... I mean, bringing CAVITIES in my teeth shrugs Weird, ne? That homework of yours should be trashed into oblivion! brings out a lighter and a bottle of fuel Mwahahahaha!!! x.x Sometimes I wonder why Kami-sama didn't create us smart enough, but then again... I DO know the reasons... Gah. I'm rambling again... But don't worry; you have my word that I'll wait for your works even at the expense of eating the one thing that makes me throw up... No, honest! halo appears on top of my head Thank you very much!  
  
Aprill May - there you have it! I also figured it'd be easier that way, just as vocabulary words should be given before hand... Kind of a prerequisite for the readers to be able to understand much. And still... That quadruple space that I also did was very useless and just adds up to the size of the file itself. And currently different things are cramping my own hard disk space... (PV's and videos of L'ArcenCiel, Gackt, Dir en Grey, Do As Infinity, Tackey and Tsubasa, etc... Mp3s of different languages [would you believe that I'm kind of swimming in the boundaries of being a Filipino and a Japanese and a Chinese? x.x] and lots of other stuff related to Anime and J-Rock/J-Pop/K-Rock) so I'm really trying to reduce all those, a few bytes would help. As for constructive criticisms, no, no... That's a far cry from flaming an author. Flames don't give authors something productive and inspiring (though I'd say it will be a challenge). In all honesty, I don't see any point in reviewing a fiction/work that you didn't really like. A talented writer? Am I? giggles Really now... 0=P You are too! And no... Long reviews especially amuse me, very much... which adds up more inspiration... Thank you for reading!!! Suicidal tendencies are very difficult to get out of the systems. Oh, and you better update "Void" soon! And did I get that right; your tanjobi is on April 2? Wow! We have to celebrate; I'm also born on April 2!!! squeals Why do I have a feeling that many writers celebrate their birthdays on the same date...? Oh well, a very belated o-tanjobi omedetou to you (and me)!  
  
--ME - that's one weird id... Are you suffering from Multiple Personality Disorder of some sort? Because honestly I think I am... I sometimes black out then wake up not knowing what really happened, so I look like an idiot to ask whatever I did... Geez, scary sometimes, but I kind of like the feeling of having another person inside me because I kind of have difficulty dealing with everything, and its nice to vent out my frustrations when its on another persona... I just realized that I was kind of sick when I read Sidney Sheldon's novel. As of now I have a feeling that I'm healing because I felt like that other person -- if there is one -- is now aware and I am trying to accept it. Doctors say it might be some kind of defense mechanism that I developed when I... Never mind! About those issues, ah, believe me, they happen to teenagers that early... You'll eventually understand the 'acts' when I get to those chapters... and I think those previews are not of what you think... yet. Just wait and see, you might be mistaken, after all. Thanks for always reviewing! And I'm looking forward to your profile, ha? =D  
  
misakichi1 - unfortunately, MirSan fluff is in about... Gah. I don't really know... But I promise that there'll be a dozen boxes of fluff in the making! But for now... Please accept my humble offering... sighs It's still sad, though... Thanks for reading and adding me to your Author Alerts/Favorite Authors list!  
  
Inuyasha: Sengoku o Togi Zoushi © Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, YOMIURI TV Sunrise 2000. Territories apply.  
  
And before I forget, be warned of some things that I used in this chapter that I really don't know how to refer to... I'm but human and I don't know everything, you know... ;;;  
  
Chapter Rating: PG-13  
  
Anata no Tame Ni By Shohoku no Miko  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Of Miroku: Feigning Indifference  
  
Shizuka na ame ni Yasashiku nureru Nanika o motome Sonno kawari Boku wa ai o nakusu...  
  
As I lie awake at night, Listening to this quiet rain, As I bow my head in prayer, My wish is that This burning emptiness inside would heal...  
  
Beautiful Alone, Seki Tomokazu, Koyasu Takehito, Miki Shinichirou, and Yuuki Hiro  
  
(You know, one could actually sing the translation in tune with the song...)  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Miroku slammed his car door shut as he jumped in and hastily stirred his engine into life. 'Shit!' He cursed as the motor coughed and died at once. At this rate, he won't be able to make it in time!  
  
Kagome was crying when she phoned him. The moment her voice came in from the other end, he knew that she was trying her best to calm down and tell him that there was something wrong. Inuyasha's voice can be heard at the background, swearing and shouting curses along the lines of 'What the fuck did you do to her?' and 'God damn it, go to hell Miroku!' It was almost hard to understand Kagome but in the end the girl got her message through clearly.  
  
The moment he dropped the call he quickly made his way to his black Jaguar and then this. Was destiny finally chasing him? Was it finally coming and nagging him to pay the price of his past liabilities with Sango?  
  
Was it finally coming to take away everything from him?  
  
At first he thought he already had everything he needed, experienced EVERYTHING one wished to have, but now everything he did came back to him...  
  
The car engine finally spurred into life and he stepped on the gas at once, speeding his way towards the other side of the city.  
  
He will make it. He HAS to make it before...  
  
He cursed again as an intersection with a stoplight came into view, and the light changed from green to red. He shamelessly accelerated his car and ignored the road sign, disrupting the rush hour traffic and leaving vehicles honking and drivers complaining of his bad sense of traffic.  
  
"Argh, screw those traffic rules!" He mumbled. There were lives far more important than what those traffic signs and criminal laws want him to do.  
  
Come to think of it, was there any law that prohibited Sango to...  
  
'What the hell...?' He thought as a vehicular accident between a van and a ten-wheeler truck stalling the traffic greeted his vision once he turned into a corner. Add the huge drops of rain knocking on his windshield; he couldn't possibly reach his destination in time.  
  
Destiny IS doing everything to get back at him for Sango.  
  
But he won't give up -- and on her -- that easily.  
  
"Sango... Hang on..."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
You're Eiri Miroku, right? Takarai Sango's best friend?  
  
I know who did this to Sango. It's Kagayami Naraku and you have to believe me. I once belonged to him and I suffered the same. Don't worry I'll do everything to prove them that your friend is not what she was said to be. But do be careful, he has a whole bunch of brothers in his fraternity that'll readily beat you. Wait for the right opening and I'll inform you about it. All I ask is your trust.  
  
Just trust me and I won't let you or Sango down. Let's just say that this is my graduation gift for the two of you.  
  
==  
  
Miroku stared at the black ceiling brought to life by the glow-in-the-dark galaxy Sango placed on his room as a birthday present when he was nine, while it stared back at him almost mockingly. Sango once said that looking at the glowing stars and planets could help if he found it hard to sleep, but it wasn't too effective. It was difficult to get some sleep now. After an exhausting and a very disappointing yet full of hope day, his black and white covers seemed very inviting, but that mysterious note that bore a message from an anonymous person almost gave him strength to run and challenge Naraku into a fistfight despite the warnings given.  
  
The letter was neatly folded into three, and was sealed in a tangerine envelope. On the front, written in a very artistic and articulate script -- probably to cover up a familiar person's calligraphy -- was his name, Eiri Miroku, in black ink. The paper inside was also of the same shade, and there was no indication, or a hint, from whom it was from. The only thing besides the contents of the letter was something on the bottom right that looked like a rough sketch that resembled flowers... Anemone, to be precise.  
  
But still, who would that mysterious person be?  
  
He already asked their faithful butler, Akagi Hachi, if he saw who placed that letter in the letterbox. He got a negative. He tried talking to his younger brother, Shippou, but he was in the Higurashis that afternoon, playing video games with Souta. He also asked his Oshou-sama, Moushin, who ran the next door shrine if he, by chance, was outdoors for most of the time he was away that afternoon. All he got was a shake of the head and a charm against stalkers. 'It's definitely not a stalker,' he thought.  
  
But how reliable is this person? Hell, he or she didn't even show up and made himself or herself known to him! Sure, almost everyone in their school knew where he lived. Well who wouldn't when your father owned the country's largest television station? Though he really didn't wish for what he had now, but sometimes being an Eiri had its disadvantages. And one is this -- letters from anonymous people ALWAYS fill their inbox.  
  
But nonetheless, he had nothing to lose. All he was told to do was to wait for some kind of sign from that not-so-reliable source, not to go and fight Naraku. And even if all else fails, he could go to Inuyasha or Kagome and ask them to have Sango talk to him. Darn that rumor...  
  
So maybe he was wrong. He was wrong when he chose to listen to those rumors that spread in school. He was wrong when he didn't hear out Sango's side. Heck, in any given angle, he was the bad guy!  
  
But then again, he IS Sango's best friend. He knew how many boys in their class liked Sango. And after the exams, his guy pals asked him all about Sango. He told them everything he knew that wouldn't really hurt if he let others in to, and he was a witness to how many of them instantly became friends with Sango.  
  
And in the worst sense, he can really see that she WAS flirting with those boys.  
  
No! His heart reasoned. You knew her all these years, and with just a really lame gossip, you said goodbye and you left her to deal with it alone. Right. He abandoned her. But the thing is, why was he absorbed and too affected by those guys around her anyway? Especially of Takeda Kuranosuke and Kagayami Naraku?  
  
Because, although he didn't admit it out loud, he was irritated of the fact that Sango's time was now divided between him, her friends, the SC work, the other suitors AND those two... Those persistent, pesky, too-damn- confident boys...  
  
All right, he was JEALOUS. Actually, DYING of jealousy. But he knew he had no right to be. But on what grounds? He never restricted her and she never did that to him, but what is this? He felt as though he should watch over her more...  
  
And in the deepest and darkest chambers of his heart, he knew all along the answer to his questions and actions... He likes her.  
  
Yes, she did like him back, but only because they were childhood friends, playmates AND best friends. Right...  
  
But what he felt was beyond those borders, and he knew that. But he chose to ignore it.  
  
'I can't throw away everything we shared just because...' He chided in his mind. 'I can't... She's my best friend... And I have to bring her back. I must tell her I'm sorry...' Miroku said to himself as he closed his eyes and attempted to sleep.  
  
The light rain continued to wash over the sleeping city of Osaka.  
  
Sango sat at the back of the class, staring outside at the soccer field where the lower grades were playing. She knew Mr. Nakajima might reprimand her, but she can't stand the evil stares and mocking glances she was getting! Her only ally, Higurashi Kagome, sat in the middle of the room and is currently busy fending herself from the very dense but nice Hojou.  
  
She sighed, and suddenly the skies became darker and there was a rumble from a distance. She looked at the soccer field and found it empty, with the sakura trees shaking violently with the breeze. The winds hit nearby establishments and she could tell it was a strong one. And for a strange reason, her surroundings quieted and all she could hear was the violent wind, as if whispering something... Calling her...  
  
She opened the window and stared down at the ground. Their class was on the seventh floor, and she always thought that it was really high. But now as she looked at it, it didn't seem that high. She broke into a grin and tucked her hair behind her ears as she heard it again, like someone was calling her. 'It's easy... I can reach the ground... ' She brought her feet up and stepped on her desk and in an instant, jumped out of the window.  
  
The feeling was good, really good. The cold wind kissed her cheeks, her surroundings turned into a very interesting swirl of colors, and she could see the ground waiting for her, with arms wide open; welcoming her.  
  
She extended her arms outward and closed her eyes as a very cold sensation draped her hand. She was close to the ground already...  
  
She was brought out of stupor when she felt a hand swat the cutter she held against her wrist. She looked down and saw that a pool of blood formed on her desk, and more blood oozed from her now uncovered wrist. She glanced at the person who stopped her from slicing through her skin again when she suddenly felt really cold and her world went into circles.  
  
The last thing she saw was a pair of scarlet eyes looking at her, etched with worry and anger.  
  
"She's fine now. She didn't lose too much blood. She'll be fine in a day's rest." The school nurse removed her eyeglasses and smiled at Sesshomaru, who in turn just nodded in understanding.  
  
"Sango-chan...?" A voice from the door called tentatively, and Kagome went in to see her friend. "Ma'am, may I see her for a while?" She asked the nurse, who kindly agreed.  
  
Sesshomaru glanced at the other girl standing on the other side of the infirmary, her right side against the window as she looked outside, where the graduation practices were being held. Who is this girl, anyway? The only friends of Sango that he knew were Kagome and of course Miroku, but this girl... She was concerned enough to bring her to the infirmary and wrap a handkerchief on Sango's wound to stop her loss of blood...  
  
But then again, he rarely -- no, make that never -- mingled with her and her friends.  
  
"What is your name?" He asked as he moved to stand in front of her.  
  
The girl looked up at him, her ruby eyes almost questioning his gaze as she answered him. "Shintaku Kagura. Takarai Sango's classmate AND seatmate. And you must be...?"  
  
"Takarai Sesshomaru, Sango's brother."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you, Takarai Sesshomaru-san." Kagura bowed but showed the other person that she was not really fazed at the fact.  
  
Sesshomaru was about to ask another question when the door burst open and a loud voice came, shouting "Sango!" He shook his head and looked away. Surely it was his idiot-of-a-brother, Inuyasha.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?!" Inuyasha rushed to her bedside, almost knocking down Kagome.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" Kagome snapped.  
  
Inuyasha looked to his side and noticed a girl donning the same uniform and ID color Sango wore. "Who the hell are you anyway?" He retorted.  
  
"Doesn't matter who I am. All that matters is you have an attitude problem!" She answered.  
  
"Attitude problem? Well you need anger management, wench!"  
  
"You could've said 'excuse me' in the first place!... And I'm not a wench, dork!"  
  
"Are too... WENCH."  
  
"Am not, BAKA!"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Sissy!"  
  
"Maa, maa. Calm down." Sango smiled faintly as both Inuyasha and Kagome looked at her. "Kagome-chan, Inuyasha. He's my brother." She told Kagome, who looked like she was going to explode. "Inuyasha, this is my friend, Higurashi Kagome and you'll be seeing a lot of her starting today."  
  
Inuyasha face-faulted. "YOUR friend? This... Loud wench?"  
  
Kagome seethed as she tried her best to hold in her anger. It wouldn't be nice if she showed Sango how pissed she was, it might just add to her stress. "I'm not a wench..." She retorted calmly. "... Dog..." She said under her breath.  
  
"What the -- Oi, you fucking bitch. Don't ever call --"  
  
"Young man as long as you're in this infirmary I suggest you stop saying those words otherwise I will be forced to send you out." The nurse interrupted. [a/n: Oh the irony of it all... Inuyasha is a 'dog' while he always calls Kagome a 'bitch'. Aren't bitches the women dogs? ]  
  
"I'm apologizing for my brother's obscenity, ma'am." Sesshomaru spoke, purposely emphasizing the word 'obscenity,' while Inuyasha had smoke coming out of his... Dog-ears...?  
  
"Keh." Inuyasha crossed his arms and held his nose high in the air.  
  
Kagome, on the other hand, stuck her tongue out at him. "Bleh!"  
  
Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome, amazed at how pissed his idiotic brother was and how easily he lost his cool due to her. He then turned to Kagura and bowed slightly. "Thank you again for bringing Sango in."  
  
"Sure thing, no problem. I was to be held responsible for her anyway, since she is my seatmate..." Kagura replied when she returned the gesture. She forced a grin on her face and smiled at everyone as she walked towards the door. "I'll be going now. Stay healthy, Sango-san. Thank you, ma'am." She bowed and turned then went out of the infirmary.  
  
'Stay tough, Miss goody-two shoes. My plans are for you and me and we'll prove to them that they're wrong and that Naraku can go to hell and rot into nothingness...' Kagura thought as she walked through the quiet corridors.  
  
Looking at the windows she saw that the sky has turned orange, and only a few students were coming out of the now growing quiet school. She glanced at her watch and her eyes widened at the time.  
  
5:17 P.M.  
  
'Shit... Mom's going to kill me if I'm not home in twelve minutes!' Kagura broke into a sprint as she went to her lockers.  
  
Sugimoto Kouga, a Grade Eight junior high school student, sat on the gutter of the gates of their junior high's elementary counterpart. He was never used to waiting, and almost every one of his friends knew that. But this tough guy was really one who had a thick head. He reiterated to Inuyasha for around ten times how short his patience was, but the idiot definitely was testing his limits. He should be thankful that many junior high girls were passing by and greeting him.  
  
But that was an hour ago.  
  
'That's it! I'm looking for him!' He laid his back on the sidewalk and reached his arms up to the sides of his head, lifted his lower body as he pushed upwards his torso, doing a Chinese get-up. That was the advantage of being of Chinese decent, being brought up and taught of the art of self- defense, and well... Let's just see if his parents would still be proud of his skills when they learned of what he does with it.  
  
'That dog-turd...' He thought dryly as he entered the gates. However different his uniform may be from the students here he doesn't give a damn. 'I should've been sleeping by now, stubborn dog...' Around this time he should have been sleeping so he'd be well rested before heading to the park to skate board, but instead he was here in a school he once graduated in and hadn't visited for two years. Even if he wanted to check out the school, he can't. And wouldn't. He's going to look for Inuyasha so they could go home. He yawned a huge bear-yawn as he stretched his arms while he walked. "Hmmmmm..."  
  
He didn't notice when a girl bumped into him and he suddenly opened his eyes. "Sorr--"  
  
Water met fire as their eyes locked and in an instant, the girl snapped. "Watch where you're going, mister." The voice was edgy and dripping with sarcasm, and Kouga could see that the girl was in a very bad -- make that foul -- mood. The contortion of her face and the aura she emitted told him so.  
  
"Hey, sorry girl. You weren't looking too." Kouga retorted as he reached down to pick up the fallen things from the girl. At least he could help cool off the hotheaded girl by doing a good deed.  
  
"Oh, you're sorry? Sorry my ass, dumb ass. You know, all you guys are full of crap, trying to sweet talk any eligible female you met. Get out of my way!" She grabbed her things and rolled her eyes at him.  
  
Ah, who was this girl? He could see she was quite a catch, but it was obvious she was not in a friendly mood. "Hey!" He managed to say as he was violently pushed out of the way. "You could have said thanks!" He shouted.  
  
"No thanks!" The girl stalked off angrily and turned right the moment she got out of the school gates.  
  
Kouga shrugged as he instinctively kicked the dirt in front of him, but his right foot met something hard. "Wha--" he looked down and there, staring back at him was a hardbound book face down on the ground. He picked it up and turned it while his eyes scanned the cover.  
  
From the looks of it, the cover had a piece of reel and some stars and two masks with different faces, the title of the book embossed.  
  
'A Stranger in the Mirror'  
  
He flipped the pages using his thumb, as he stood glued to the spot for an unknown reason. And somehow, his sleepiness was slowly disappearing.  
  
There was something peculiar with that girl, and it was almost as if she despised him when in fact they just met. He was scanning the book when he caught a glimpse of a neat handwriting on one of the pages. He stared at the script.  
  
Property of Shintaku Kagura 214  
  
'Shintaku Kagura... 214?' Kouga was perplexed as to how the girl acted towards him.  
  
"Oi, I never saw you as the nerdy type this ten months we've been classmates." Inuyasha swung his fist at him in mock punch.  
  
Kouga easily dodged the fist as he tucked the book between his body and left arm. "Inuyasha I TOLD you that--"  
  
"You have a short span of attention and patience, yeah, yeah. My sister's just been in the friggin' clinic 'coz she fainted or something." Inuyasha retorted. "But she'll be fine. She's like a boy."  
  
Kouga fixed the fold of his sleeves as he spat/threw the gum he was chewing on the trash bin around three meters away. "If I didn't have a younger sister I wouldn't have understood you and I would've slammed you into that bin. You should be thankful." He smiled cockily.  
  
"Keh. Must be you who's slammed in there." Inuyasha answered back.  
  
"Are you challenging me?"  
  
"Bring it on, dude!"  
  
"Inuyasha, I never thought I'd see you here." A third voice came, which made the two teens stop.  
  
"Who're you?" Kouga asked rather smugly, frustrated at the interruption the person made. He could've beaten Inuyasha this time and could've finally become the gang's leader!  
  
"Dude, no need to be all smug. This is Eiri Miroku." Inuyasha motioned to the third person as he got out of his fighting stance.  
  
"Eiri Miroku. Nice to meet you." Miroku held out a hand towards Kouga, who merely stared at him.  
  
"You Inuyasha's friend? I thought his friends were only those who're bad- mouthed." He purposely looked at Inuyasha who instantly fumed as he realized what his companion said.  
  
"Sugimoto Kouga. Pleasure." He reached out and shook the hand held out before him.  
  
"By the way, man. I didn't see you in the friggin' clinic a while ago." Inuyasha suddenly asked. He was looking for the moron the moment he entered that room that reeked of sick people, but Sesshomaru talking with a girl, a nurse, Sango on the bed and the loud wench greeted his sight. He was expecting to see Miroku there instead of that wench... Though in fairness, her scent and Sango's were still pleasant and kind of neutralized the hospital scent...  
  
"Clinic? Who was in there?" Miroku asked. He definitely knew who was there. In fact, he was debating if he would carry her to the infirmary or let another person do it at that time when his best friend was lying on the floor unconscious, her blood pooled on her desk and staining her uniform.  
  
Kouga saw the hesitation and the terrible effort on Miroku's part to act innocent. Oh. Something's up. He could tell. Miroku's eyes darted uneasily from Inuyasha to the tree, the ground, and other places else that could prevent him from looking him straight in the eye. His hands were fidgeting, and by the looks of it, he was hiding something.  
  
... Something that he felt if Inuyasha gained knowledge about, he'd go on a rampage on Miroku. He had that foreboding feeling that it wasn't something that would be easy and would be much preferred to be kept. And it was something that will most likely cause Inuyasha to act violently towards Miroku. Not only him, but with everyone around him as well. And yes, he didn't want to have Inuyasha's anger veered at him. He may oftentimes challenge him despite their strong bonds, but him being angry for a reason AND going into a rampage is not something he'd willingly tolerate. Inuyasha is a formidable enemy as such, what more when driven to the edge? [a/n: See what I mean, Aamalie? ] At this point, he didn't want to see it... yet. Not when his fist was trembling uncontrollably due to fatigue. But Inuyasha's anger is the main concern at present.  
  
And there. His anger IS coming.  
  
"You mean you didn't know?" Inuyasha yelled. "Sango was brought there because she accidentally cut herself. I TOLD you to watch over her, right? Where were you, chasing your admirers?" He accused. Right now, Inuyasha's sister complex was getting the better off of him. He did entrust his sister to Miroku. What the hell just happened to that promise he gave him? Inuyasha could feel his anger rising. This feeling he was getting isn't really most comforting, and he didn't like it one bit.  
  
Miroku did not like it either. "I was at Basketball practice, Inuyasha. I'm sorry, man. If I had known then..." Miroku drifted off. He had known all along, but he did not do anything about it. And he felt really ashamed of how he reacted. But he can't tell him the truth. Telling the truth would mean losing his trust, and risking his opportunity to make this whole situation right again. So he HAD TO make up a lie. And he just hoped that he'd fall for it...  
  
Kouga could feel the tension in the air. In all honesty, he understood Inuyasha's feelings. Well, he would really be driven mad if something bad happened to Ayame, especially if she was under another person's care that promised to watch over her. But then again, Miroku had his reason. Although he really didn't know... 'Maybe Miroku and Inu's sis fought or something... Damn, I could be a psychologist.' He mentally mused. But he was definitely thankful it wasn't his sister on that situation, or else he might not understand himself. "Don't fuss about it, dude. Dog-turd's sister is fine now. Right, dog-turd? Let's go home now, Miroku, dog-turd..." Kouga smirked. He was right at calling him that because in an instant, the mood lightened and the tension vanished as Inuyasha's usual swearing filled the thick air.  
  
"What the fuck did you say?"  
  
Miroku shook his head as the three of them walked out of the school. He inwardly sighed. Now there were two persons to be careful of. Inuyasha might get suspicious about the two of them practically evading each other. If his -- and Sango's -- little act was suddenly busted, he'd regret it for the rest of his life. And Kouga... Once he knows, he'll most likely tell Inuyasha about it... What can he do to protect their secret?  
  
"Hey dude, let's go to the arcade."  
  
Miroku looked at the owner of the voice and saw Kouga's eyes looking back at him... knowingly, as if telling him that he'll distract Inuyasha for him while he settled everything.  
  
Kouga ignored his sleep machine that came back and began nagging at him for not doing his usual afternoon nap, but he didn't really care. He just wants to enjoy torturing Inuyasha with his satirical comments, and at the same time find out a lot from the newcomer. This was only the first time he missed his cushioned floor that he always slept at. And there's always next time...  
  
"Sure..." Miroku shot him a grateful look. Kouga responded by winking, which the great and high-density Inuyasha totally missed. That made him feel a bit relieved. At least, someone was indirectly helping him. And another burden was lifted from his shoulders. This Sugimoto guy IS someone he could trust...  
  
"... Then I'll beat your ass, dorky!"  
  
"That's hard to achieve, dude. I'm the greatest."  
  
"I am!"  
  
Miroku shook his head as the two supposed-to-be friends bickered in Front of him. 'And to think they're older than I am... Oh well...'  
  
Sango plopped down on the sofa in their den and stretched her limbs as she yawned. At this rate, she'd explode! Mr. Nakajima insisted that she practice her valedictory speech, while Mr. Matsumoto pressured her to finish all the ongoing projects of the Council before she graduated. So she rushed from her tiring speech practice to the SC office to finish everything that should be accomplished before she turned over the responsibility to the lower grade members. And she went to the mall to drop off Himiko to the instruments store for readjusting, explored the whole mall to find a present for Kohaku's birthday, got Himiko from being fixed and went home...  
  
... Only to find out that she still had to run an errand that her gangster of a brother left for her to do instead.  
  
And the errand? To return the Pyrex bowl that Aunt Kasumi used when she gave them some putaneska five days ago. Their helper was about to return it three days ago when out of the blue Inuyasha announced that he was going to go skateboarding with his gang and Kouga and Miroku, and their mother told him to bring it instead. But it sat forgotten for the past three days. And now everyone in the house was busy preparing for a children's / business party (or some businessmen's children's party, to be exact) to be held after their graduation two days from now.  
  
So she just tasked herself to do it. Besides, she had to remind their aunt about Kohaku's party, and the newly baked apple pie her mother baked also obliged her to go to the Eiri residence. Though she knew that chances are, she might encounter Miroku and be forced to talk to him, she didn't back out. 'Oh well. I just have to... ignore him.' She stood up and went down to the bar, where the bowl was placed in a plastic bag. Sango grabbed the bag and placed it in her backpack, wrapped sheets of aluminum foil on the now cool tray, carried it and went out of the house without even changing her uniform.  
  
In less than five minutes an old but preserved house that once became the home of the daimyos of Feudal Japan came into view, near a three-story ancient tower. She used the backdoor and let herself in as the helper greeted her.  
  
"Is Aunt Kasumi here?"  
  
"Right this way, Sango-sama..." The helper led her in the house.  
  
"Mou, there's no need for those formalities." She retorted as the helper nodded and made her sit in the den and went back to call the mistress of the house.  
  
Sango still admired the different scrolls, paintings, figurines and bonsais sitting at every corner of the house even if she had seen it many times before. It was evident that the house had a traditional touch besides the contemporary furniture. The window was opened on the other side to let the wind circulate in the house. The sound of the bamboo hitting the stone as water passed through it made the atmosphere more traditional. The flickering rays of the sun indicated that it was near sunset, streaming orange and pink rays in the room, which made it look like an old movie. She leaned her head on the soft chair and let her mind relax, savoring the calming atmosphere.  
  
A set of footsteps echoed from the stairs to her right, and she opened her eyes and looked up to see a shirtless, wide-eyed Miroku.  
  
"S-S-Sango..." Miroku sputtered as he stumbled on wearing his black shirt that he held on his hand.  
  
Miroku's mother chose that moment to enter the picture. "Sango-chan!" She greeted, and her gaze fell on her son, who was still trying to wear his shirt right. "Miroku! Shame on you! Even if Sango is your best friend ever since childhood she's still a visitor!"  
  
"I know Hahaue. That's why I'm putting it on it right now..." He reasoned as he looked at Sango.  
  
On the other hand, an inner battle was going on in Sango's mind. She didn't know if she should say something to Miroku just to not let his mother in. 'But then, if I said something, Miroku would think I forgave him already and it's not that easy... He wasn't even saying sorry yet!'  
  
"Auntie, I'm here to return this. Thanks for the putaneska, it was great." She opened her backpack and brought out the bowl.  
  
"Hahaue, I'll be going now... Ja!" Miroku slowly crept out of the den when his mother spoke.  
  
"Where are you heading, young man? Off to skateboarding again?"  
  
"N-No! That's tonight at seven thirty... I just... have to finish something... Ja!" He ran outside, escaping the clutches of his protective mother.  
  
"Miroku! Miroku! Miroku!!!" His mother shouted after him, but there was no response. Then she turned to Sango. "Oh dear... You were saying?"  
  
Sango felt relieved that Miroku was gone. At least, she was spared for the moment... "Oh! Hahaue told me to remind you..."  
  
Sango walked towards the temple entrance from the side of the Eiri residence, and on her hand was a box of oatmeal and chocolate cookies that her Aunt Kasumi gave her as a graduation gift.  
  
"Ah, Sango! Nice to see you here again. Advanced Congratulations on your graduation two days from now." The head monk of the shrine and Miroku's uncle, Moushin, greeted her.  
  
"Oshou-sama! Good Afternoon... Thank you, but... How did you...?" Sango trailed off. But of course, someone told him and it was none other than --  
  
"Miroku, of course." The old man smiled at her. "You know I saw him a whi -- "  
  
"I-I-I b-better be going now, Oshou-sama. I mean, my Hahaue is already waiting for me and so are my brothers... You know them..." She grinned sheepishly, trying to mask her sudden evasion of the name and person. "... Overprotective and such worry freaks... Maybe next time I'll bring you some of my Hahaue's pies and we'd continue our chat. Goodbye, Oshou-sama..." She bowed respectfully.  
  
"May Buddha bless you then, my child." Moushin responded. "Run along now, dear. It's getting dark and I'll have to close the shrine at six."  
  
They parted ways and Sango walked towards the shrine's exit, taking her time in absorbing the very close encounter with nature. She glanced back at the three-story tower that became a monastery that housed monks and monks- in-training -- and a shrine at the same time -- towering above sakura and momiji trees that lined the entrance of the shrine. The leaves were rustled by the light breeze that blew them down the ground and past her, the blossoms' fragrance filling her nostrils. She followed a stray sakura that flew in front of her eye, and her gaze landed on a wall with a number of charms hanging on it. She remembered that the last time she said a prayer and offered it to Buddha was about three months ago...  
  
She approached the stall where the wooden items were sold and bought one. She wrote her wish in small strokes, trying to fit the sentence she wrote.  
  
I wish for strength tomorrow and the day after tomorrow as I face my schoolmates and as I deliver my speech...  
  
She set down the pen and hesitated. Was there something else she wanted? She knew that all she could ask for was for the rumors be proven untrue and for the student body to accept her again, but then...  
  
She grabbed the pen again and hastily wrote her wish and walked towards the wall. She closed her eyes and placed the wood against her forehead, prayerfully wishing. She opened her eyes and then...  
  
"... Sango..." A soft, melodic voice called her and she glanced to her left.  
  
There stood Miroku, holding an identical charm in hand with his hands poised in front of him. One could tell that he was about to pray too.  
  
Sango was startled to see Miroku in a very unlikely place. She thought he was out there chasing skirts. She looked at him squarely, feeling the disguise she wore suddenly wearing off. She just stared at him and looked away as she hung the wood on the wall then stalked off.  
  
"Sango-chan! Matte--" Miroku sighed when he saw her reactions. He then returned to saying his own prayer and he hung his prayer beside Sango's before he walked away and towards his house.  
  
The whispers of two people whose silent wishes were written on the wood were gently blown by the wind, lifting them into the heavens. The strings of the two wooden charms overlapped and were twisted together by the gentle breeze as the wind rustled the charms and hit each other lightly, almost understanding both of them.  
  
I wish Sango and I would be friends... The best of friends again...  
  
My wish is for Miroku and I to be back to what we used to be...  
  
Silently, streaks of pink, purple and orange hit the intertwined charms, the scent of the lighted incense of sandalwood lingering as the sun finally set.  
  
...tsuzuku...  
  
Author's Rant:  
  
I told you it was EXTRA long! I couldn't resist hinting... Did you notice? Hope you did, and tell me what you want!  
  
As per usual, I am sorry for all the errors committed in this chapter. The song was taken from the Weiss Kßeuz soundtrack, the Ending Theme of the series performed by Seki Tomokazu, Koyasu Takehito, Miki Shinichirou, and Yuuki Hiro.  
  
Did you know that I once thought that the seiyuu Yuuki Hiro was my beloved Yukihiro, the drummer of L'ArcenCiel? Just random thoughts...  
  
Please leave a review!  
  
Ja, mata ne!  
  
Shohoku no Miko© 


	6. Chapter Five Of Miroku: Smeared Reality

Author's Rant:  
  
Hello people! I'm back with another fic that might for some odd reason; change your perspective of Sango and Miroku. I just hope that the same support that readers gave my other fic, 'Teach Me How to Love' can also be given to this, or much more.  
  
This fic is actually inspired by Tackey and Tsubasa's "Sayonara wa Ashita no Tame Ni" and Hamasaki Ayumi's "Dearest" and "No More Words." The Inuyasha Soundtrack I downloaded was useful, inspiring and to some extent, became my meditation music [the WIND Soundtrack, I mean].  
  
Inuyasha: Sengoku o Togi Zoushi © Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, YOMIURI TV Sunrise 2000. Territories apply.  
  
Chapter Rating: PG-13  
  
Anata no Tame Ni By Shohoku no Miko  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
Of Miroku: Smeared Reality  
  
Furueru yubi de Yume wo kasaneru Iki mo dekizuni kuzureteku Tashi kana koto Futashi kasugite Nani o shinji reba kimi ni aeru? Shiroku kieteku Ano hi no shiruetto...  
  
With a trembling finger, I gather up the dreams... Without even breathing on them, they're crumbling. Even the certain things Are too unreliable If I believe in something, can I be with you again? It's whitely vanishing, The silhouette of that day...  
  
Glaring Dream, Mad Soldiers  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Drops of midsummer rain were slowly being absorbed by his black trench coat. His combat boots and black slacks that matched his coat, contrary to what others believe that those of his kind did not know how to dress up fashionably, was now covered with splashes of water from the sidewalk as he ran across the city, wishing and praying that his speed would do something good for him this time -- other than what he was known for anyway, both literally and figuratively.  
  
He abruptly came to a halt as he reached the doors of his destination. He inwardly sighed in relief. At least, now he was sure he'd find her in the establishment.  
  
He wondered if most people knew about this place. It was not obvious what their dealings here were, uncharacteristic in the least. The building was a far cry from what was going on inside... Why can't the government prohibit such acts...?  
  
He pressed the elevator button and waited. Five, ten seconds after, he looked up and saw that the elevator was far from going down to the ground floor. So he dashed to the stairs, taking two steps at a time. However high and far his destination may be, he'll do anything... Anything just to see Sango, to stop her, to talk and settle everything with her, and maybe... To convince her to believe him and trust in him...  
  
... Even if he himself told her that he never trusted anybody...  
  
'Please let me reach her in time...'  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Long time no see, Kagayami. How are you...?" Kagura reached out her hand to touch Naraku's cheek as she smiled at him.  
  
"I didn't expect you, Kagura." There was a hint of anger in Naraku's voice. "I thought you HATED me..." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Won't you even let me in? Where have your manners gone, huh?" She retorted as she withdrew her hand and fixed the strap of her bag.  
  
"... Fine..." Naraku stepped aside and let Kagura in the house.  
  
"Still the same, I see. Still dark and gloomy and --"  
  
"What do you want, huh? I have somewhere to go in ten minutes." He stated, obviously irritated. After almost two years, Kagura comes barging in and asks him how he's been faring?  
  
"Chill, Naraku. I came here to say sorry..." Kagura sat down on the couch, her right hand covering her face as she cried. "I'm... I'm so sorry, Naraku..."  
  
"Sorry for what, bitch?"  
  
"... For everything..."  
  
"For everything...?"  
  
Kagura shifted as she felt another weight on the couch, noticing that Naraku was now sitting beside her. "I'm sorry... For not understanding you... For accusing you and spreading those things about you... About being the Probus Marshal of the fraternity..."  
  
"... Well, they still believed me..." He grinned at her evilly. "No one believed you..."  
  
Kagura wiped the tears with her handkerchief. "I know... Who would believe me anyway, even if I did tell the truth...? I was known as the flirt, the slut, the dirtiest girl in school..." She trailed off as she looked away.  
  
Naraku placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey... We all know you're not..."  
  
"We?"  
  
"We! I mean, you, me, my Aniki, the fraternity... We all knew you weren't... I was actually the one who spread all those lies about you..."  
  
"You did?" Kagura exclaimed rather angrily, her hands fisting her dress.  
  
"Y-Yes. I did that because I wanted you back on our group... I was hoping that you'd come back to us... But I was wrong... I should be the one apologizing, you know..." He confessed, feeling the spider that he traced on the flesh using a Swiss knife below his left thumb, a symbol of membership in his brother's fraternity. "I'm sorry I did that... I just wanted you back..."  
  
"... Does that mean that Miss goody-two shoes Takarai was also a member of your group who left you?" She asked, purposely stressing 'Takarai' as if she hated it and was disgusted with the word... Or person...  
  
"No, no..." Naraku shook his head. "Sango... She dumped me... Me of all people!" His voice rose as he gripped his jacket. "That bitch! So as a consequence, I placed a picture on her locker door... Did you see that? It was devastating!" Naraku laughed. "Now look at her -- miserable, helpless... Everyone in school thinks she's a total slut. Pretty soon she'll come back to me, begging to be loved..." He smiled menacingly.  
  
Kagura smiled the same smile Naraku had on his face. "Still sneaky and mischievous, I see."  
  
"I prefer to be called devious, dear Kagura..." He reached out to touch her hair.  
  
Kagura evaded his hand, stood up and fixed her bag then looked at her watch. "Oh, dear, look at the time! I got your precious ten minutes!" She walked towards the door and slipped on her flip-flops. "I'm sorry I bothered you, Naraku... I just intended to say sorry..."  
  
Naraku also went to wear his shoes. "I better be going too... And it's okay... I hope you're not mad at me anymore..."  
  
"I'm no longer mad, Naraku... Thank you." She smiled and went out of the house.  
  
"Wait!" Naraku called out as he opened the door and stepped out, locking the door in the process. "Does this mean you're back in our fraternity?"  
  
Kagura slightly wavered in her posture but regained her composure at once. "I don't know, Naraku... I did this because my parents decided that we move to Kyushu after graduation..."  
  
"Oh..." There was a slight disappointment in his voice. "... I see..."  
  
"But it's not yet final, Naraku. I'll inform you when the time comes..." She smiled at him as she turned to leave. "I better be going, then."  
  
"Yeah.. Take care... And I hope you could join us again..."  
  
"I certainly wish so..." She retorted as she waved goodbye to him and saw him turn into the alley beside their residence. She walked to cross the street and turned another corner before her face broke into an evil grin. "Devious, ey? I'll show you who's devious..." She brought out the mini recorder from her bag and pressed the button to stop the recording. "No, make that conspiring... Conniving... Scheming... Diabolical... Get a taste of your own medicine, jerk..."  
  
"What'll you wear for the Baccalaureate Breakfast tomorrow, Sango-chan?" Kagome asked as she twiddled with the telephone cord.  
  
"Kagome-chan, everyone is required to wear clothes that of a tea party... Summer dress for girls and polo shirt and slacks or khakis for boys... Didn't you listen to Mr. Nakajima?" Sango answered from the other end of the line.  
  
"Well... I knew that... I was just wondering what you'd wear..." She answered as she scribbled on the notepad beside the phone. "I mean, I still don't have anything to wear..."  
  
"Want to borrow some of my clothes?" Sango's voice came from the other end of the line, almost drowned out by the noisy game Kohaku was playing.  
  
"Nah... I'll make something later..." She retorted as she finished scribbling on the paper and looked at her design. "Look, I hafta go... I hafta buy some fabric and thread for my dress tomorrow..."  
  
"Can you finish that in time?"  
  
"Yeah I could... Only if Souta or Shippou doesn't bother me. Well, gotta go. Ja ne!"  
  
"Ja!" She heard Sango drop the call and she instantly sprang to her feet. "Souta! Shippou!" She called out.  
  
Two little boys came running down the stairs as she grabbed her wallet from the table.  
  
"Hai, nee-chan?"  
  
"Hai, Kagome-chan?"  
  
"I'm going to buy something at the mall, okay? Can I trust you to take care of the house? If you're good I'll buy you some cake..." She bent down to see their faces.  
  
"Okay!" They both exclaimed.  
  
"Good! Now I'm going to bring the keys..." She held up the keys and showed the bundle to them. "... And I'll lock the door, so nobody can get in, understood? And Shippou, don't open the door unless it's your brother..." The two boys nodded. "Be good, okay?" She ruffled the hair of the two boys and went out of the house.  
  
Kagome walked down the street and turned, the mall coming into view. She entered the mall and took the escalator to the second floor where she purchased five yards of printed fabric and a roll of thread that matched her cloth. She walked back to go to the bakeshop when she unexpectedly saw Kagura sitting alone in a booth. "Kagura-chan!" [a/n: Why did I feel uncomfortable writing that?] Kagome called as she walked into the bakeshop.  
  
"Hey..." Kagura responded as she smiled at her.  
  
"Can I sit here? Do you have anyone with you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sure, sure." Kagura nodded as she sipped her strawberry tea. "No, it's just me... Why are you here in the mall alone?"  
  
"Oh... I dropped by a shop at the end of the floor to buy some fabric for my dress tomorrow and I was just about to go home. I went here to buy my younger brother and his friend some cake..." She answered. "What about you?"  
  
"Me? Oh, I'm just eating before I go home... I was actually about to go home. How about let's go together?" She offered. "And I've got something to tell you too..."  
  
"Okay! But let's buy first some cake to take home..."  
  
Miroku fixed his polo shirt as he looked at his reflection. A light green short-sleeved polo shirt and khaki pants... 'Man do I look like my father whenever we attend luncheons and tea parties...' He mentally mused as he combed his black hair. It wasn't really the most comfortable attire, but it was required. It will only be for around three hours...  
  
"Miroku, the chauffeur is waiting already!" His mother's voice came from the intercom.  
  
"Just a sec..." He responded as he grabbed his handkerchief and sprayed some cologne on his body before dashing out of his room. "I'll be going now, mom." He called out from the door as he slid his shoes on. He heard a faint 'take care' from the kitchen as he went out the door and rode on the car.  
  
The chauffeur drove out of the garage and into the quiet streets of their subdivision. He wondered why there was a need for some Baccalaureate Breakfast when in fact almost everyone in their batch was going to the same junior high school...  
  
"Miroku-sama, do we need to stop by Sango-sama's house to pick her up?" The chauffeur suddenly asked as the white gates of the Takarai mansion came into view.  
  
"... No, Hachi-san. Let's get to school..." He responded as he looked at the mansion through the tinted window as their car drove past the house. How he wished everything were back to normal...  
  
Sango watched the black van stop in front of their gates for a while and drive past their house from her room's balcony. By that time she knew that Miroku would come pick her up like he always used to, but apparently, he didn't. 'I guess I have to head to school alone...' She went downstairs and headed to the dining room and partially hid her body using the huge chair. "Chichiue, can someone drive me to school?"  
  
"Of course, dear." Takarai Inutaishou responded. "Myouga-san already fixed the vehicle." [a/n: Can Inutaishou really say that? Is the world coming to an end? hides]  
  
"Which one?" She asked rather shyly as she fiddled with the ribbon of her hat.  
  
"The silver one." He replied as he set down his coffee and newspaper. And as if on cue, her mother came in, bringing in the blueberry pie and placing it down on the dining table.  
  
"Sango let me see your dress, dear." Her mother asked her as she reluctantly complied, stepping out of the chair's range and into their vision. "You look lovely, Sango!"  
  
"I must say you do look like your mother, Sango." Her father complimented her. [a/n: Aaaah! The world is INDEED coming to an end! dodges pigs falling from the sky]  
  
"Hahaue! Chichiue!" She retorted, blushing and looking down. She then noticed the time. "I'll be going now..." She kissed her parents and ran out of the dining room and into the hall.  
  
Before heading out she checked herself out on the huge mirror that served as the wall -- a white three-fourth's button-up dress with purple plums printed on it with a partially low neckline and whose sleeves were tight and tied on some parts of her upper arm and billowed out on the end. Her white sandals had straps that went up and were twined on her legs, white hand gloves on and a hat with a violet ribbon and laces to match. Her now medium-length layered hair was held back in a loose ponytail by a lilac ribbon and a white twisted and beaded necklace graced her neck. She held the white tote bag on her right as she heaved a sigh. She was dainty, all right.  
  
'But still the flirt in the eyes of all...' She said as an afterthought. "Well, this is the last day of elementary. Good luck..." She whispered as she walked out of their house and into the silver CRV.  
  
The school quadrangle was amazingly transformed into a lovely venue for a special and formal party care of the Student Council. The buffet table was situated on the right side while the tables lined with peach and white table cloth were orderly arranged to give everyone space to move freely. Flower arrangements and elegant cloths hanging from one arrangement to another, effectively serving its purpose of a barrier, surrounded the perimeter of the quadrangle. A butterfly garden was set up on the far left of the venue while a small fountain graced the barren receiving and registration area together with a gallery of pictures of their batch. The whole batch was busy chattering with one another as the orchestra on the stage played soft and melodic instrumentals while the feast was going on. The breakfast was almost over and everyone was gaily talking about anything of his or her interest.  
  
And if Fate played its game that day all of those involved must have known, for on one table sat Higurashi Kagome, Takarai Sango, Shintaku Kagura, Eiri Miroku, Takeda Kuranosuke, Kagayami Naraku, Ohkubo Koharu and two boys who belonged in Class B together with Takeda but were friends of Naraku -- Manten and Hiten.  
  
Sango shifted uncomfortably as Naraku's gaze always landed on her. Kuranosuke and his classmates have been talking of something else she did not hear but kept on glancing at her. Koharu was busy clinging to the arm of the person sitting to her right who was incidentally Miroku. Miroku on the other hand was shooting daggers at every person around the table, especially on her and on Naraku. She was also unfortunately sandwiched between Kagura and Kagome who chattered animatedly about anything and everything girly.  
  
"I think I need to go to the powder room. Kagome-chan, would you like to come with me?" Kagura asked as she stood up and grabbed her bag.  
  
"Uh... No, I think I'll pass this time, Kagura-chan. Sango-chan will have no one to talk to..." Kagome replied as she looked at Sango, then back at Kagura.  
  
"No, no! It's okay! You go with Kagura-san, I'll be fine here..." Sango smiled back.  
  
"Oh that's fine with me, Sango-san. Besides, I'll only be gone for a while..." Kagura walked away from the table and towards the school building, where the comfort room was located.  
  
Once out of the prying public's eye, she sneaked into the back of the stage. Seeing that the one in charge of the Sound System was gone, she inserted a cassette tape on the player as she carefully adjusted the volume. The orchestra stopped playing for a while, which gave her the perfect opening as she pressed 'play' on the device. Seconds later, she could hear a voice talking.  
  
"What do you want, huh? I have somewhere to go in ten minutes." A male voice, irritated and gruff-sounding boomed from the now very loud speakers.  
  
The others stopped chattering as they heard a voice speak.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Maybe it's the surprise..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
The other teenagers listened on, thinking it was the surprise that the teachers prepared.  
  
"Chill, Naraku. I came here to say sorry..." A female voice came after. Then the voice became soft. "I'm... I'm so sorry, Naraku..."  
  
"Sorry for what, bitch?"  
  
The whole batch, together with the teachers, gasped upon hearing the words uttered by whom they could now recognize was Naraku.  
  
Naraku, on the other hand, was shocked when he heard his voice from the speakers. He recognized his voice, all right, but the female voice was too soft and was being drowned out by the droning of the others.  
  
"... For everything..." The female voice came again.  
  
"For everything...?" The male voice, that of Naraku's, questioned.  
  
"I'm sorry... For not understanding you... For accusing you and spreading those things about you... About being the Probus Marshal of the fraternity..."  
  
A collective gasp was once again heard from everyone. So the rumors were true! Kagayami Naraku IS a fraternity leader! Almost everyone looked at Naraku.  
  
Naraku on the other hand was visibly shaking with vexation. Who could have done this...? "But that's before!" He reasoned.  
  
"... Well, they still believed me..." His voice came. "No one believed you..."  
  
"I know... Who would believe me anyway, even if I did tell the truth...? I was known as the flirt, the slut, the dirtiest girl in school..."  
  
Now that the female voice said that, everyone's eyes turned to Sango, who was obviously trying her best not to run and cry while she was listening. Why did she suddenly get a feeling that everyone thought she was the girl? Ah, because of the word flirt...  
  
"Hey... We all know you're not..."  
  
Naraku could now recognize what conversation that was. He stood up abruptly, all eyes suddenly aware of his actions. He searched for the person who he knew was the one who did this...  
  
"We?"  
  
"We! I mean, you, me, my Aniki, the fraternity... We all knew you weren't... I was actually the one who spread all those lies about you..."  
  
Miroku and Sango suddenly looked at Naraku, their stares almost boring holes through his body. 'Why that bitch...' He thought, as he stayed glued to the spot.  
  
"You did?" The female voice was angry.  
  
"Y-Yes. I did that because I wanted you back on our group... I was hoping that you'd come back to us... But I was wrong... I should be the one apologizing, you know... I'm sorry I did that... I just wanted you back..."  
  
Miroku's gaze was then averted to Sango and she at the same time looked back at him. Miroku could see something in her eyes... Hurt... Pain... Agony... He quickly realized that the rumors that he believed in were actually false and libelous. 'What have I done...?' He asked himself as a tear escaped Sango's eye.  
  
"... Does that mean that Miss goody-two shoes Takarai was also a member of your group who left you?"  
  
"No, no... Sango... She dumped me... Me of all people!" Naraku's voice was almost scary, shouting and gruff-sounding. "That bitch! So as a consequence, I placed a picture on her locker door... Did you see that? It was devastating!" There was a laugh. "Now look at her -- miserable, helpless... Everyone in school thinks she's a total slut. Pretty soon she'll come back to me, begging to be loved..."  
  
Now all the speculations of Sango being a fraternity member died out. And all the rumors about her being a flirt were proven to be just rumors and not true.  
  
Miroku's fists balled as he fought the urge to hit Naraku. He looked over at Sango who was now crying in the arms of Kagome. 'I'm such a fool... Fool...' He thought.  
  
"Still sneaky and mischievous, I see."  
  
"I prefer to be called devious, dear Kagura..." Naraku's voice was the only sound heard throughout the grounds and then, a clicking sound.  
  
Upon hearing the recorded conversation three things registered in the minds of the other teenagers:  
  
First, Kagura was never a flirt like she was called since fifth grade. She was a former member of Naraku's group but eventually left the group, which led for Naraku to spread rumors about her.  
  
Second, Sango was not a member of the fraternity and was never really a flirt. It wasn't really her fault that she didn't like Naraku. Her dumping of Naraku led to him spread rumors about her being a flirt.  
  
And last but not the least, Naraku was the root of all evil... And even if he denied it, he still is a fraternity member.  
  
Naraku walked briskly away from the table as he searched for Kagura. "Kagura! You bitch!" He shouted as he looked for her.  
  
Naraku was then thrown into the ground as a fist hit his jaw. "You jerk!" Miroku shouted as he pinned him on the ground and continuously punched Naraku on the face, releasing his anger and frustration. "It IS you all along!!!" He punched him more. "I lost my best friend because of you!!!"  
  
"Miroku, stop it!" Sango shouted, the tears she had kept for so long now freely falling from her eyes, her breathing slightly ragged.  
  
The teachers pried Miroku away from the fallen and beaten Naraku as the latter had been held tightly and orally reprimanded.  
  
Kagura showed up seconds after, holding the tape on her right hand and smiling smugly. "Serves you right, Naraku."  
  
He looked up as his name was mentioned. "You... You betrayed me, Kagura! You good-for-nothing bitch!"  
  
"Oh? And what'll you do now, spread rumors and call me a bitch? A slut? A flirt? Not anymore, Naraku!" Kagura retorted, her eyes glistening with the tears she held back.  
  
The teachers pulled Naraku towards the clinic, all the while the teachers giving him a hefty amount of sermon.  
  
Miroku was forced to sit down on his chair as Koharu handed him a glass of water. Now at least, everything was cleared up. All he needed to do was to apologize...  
  
Kagura furiously wiped her eyes and smiled at what she accomplished. It was time someone stood up against him.  
  
Kagome was congratulating Kagura on her successful plan and bravery to stand up against Naraku. She couldn't have done it better...  
  
In between them sat Sango, still crying and heaving, her asthma starting to take over. She glanced at Kagura and gave her a small smile. "Thank you... Kagura..." Were the last words she uttered before she blacked out.  
  
"Sango-chan!!!" Kagome and Kagura gasped out, earning the attention of the others.  
  
Seeing and hearing this, Miroku roughly pushed his chair backwards, stood and moved towards Sango. "Sango!" He took her hand and felt for her pulse, and found a weak one. 'Good...' He thought inwardly as he picked her up and brought her to the infirmary.  
  
Kagura followed Miroku with her gaze. 'Men are easily manipulated by women...' She smiled at her thoughts, relinquishing the events that transpired earlier on. Her plan went just as she wanted it to go...  
  
It felt really good. Even if he was raised to be always quiet, smart, in control of his emotions and never be violent, the feeling of his knuckles connecting with Naraku's face, jaw and nose made his spirits very happy. Of course, he didn't really question as to why he felt like that.  
  
He had never felt so succesful in his entire life. He actually punched Naraku for doing those things to Sango. And just punishment was given to the freak when his honors were withdrawn and he was deprived of the chance of marching down the aisle with them. The freak's mother immediately told the school that she was really sorry for whatever her son did to other students, and promised to not let it happen again. From what he heard, the Kagayamis were to move out of Osaka after graduation anyway, so it was now safe for Kagura and Sango.  
  
Sango... She fainted after the incident, and that was something he least expected to happen. She looked really pale and thin these past few weeks. And there were wounds -- both fresh and healing -- on her forearms. Could she have been attempting to kill herself?  
  
Come to think of it, the other day when she fainted in the class, Kagura told the whole class that Sango was accidentally cut on her wrist as she played with an open cutter. That might have been a suicidal attempt...  
  
But even so, why would she do that? In all the seven years the two of them had been the best of friends, Sango rarely showed any sign of weakness. The first time they met, she was crying because of the string that snapped and hit her. The next time he saw her cry was when an overspeeding car almost hit her as she crossed the street after their parents' common friend was married. After that, she never cried... Not until recently, anyway.  
  
But still, she was a strong person. How could she have crumbled that easily?  
  
He shifted his body on the bed to lie on his side. Incidentally, a picture of him and Sango erect on his bedside table met his gaze. He reached out for the picture and stared at it for a while before a scene replayed on his mind.  
  
"Is it true?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is it true what they say about you?"  
  
"D-Don't tell me... You believe them...?"  
  
"What do I know?"  
  
"Miroku... Please... Let's just... go home now..."  
  
"... Is it true, Sango? That you had... sex... the other day with... Naraku?"  
  
A pregnant pause.  
  
"It's true then... Bye then..."  
  
He had never felt so stupid in his entire life. He felt so shallow... So unreasonable... So close-minded... He didn't even try listening to her side! He just walked away!  
  
Realization dawned upon him as his gaze lingered on Sango's smile. He was her source of strength. Sango never cried ever since the wedding incident because he told her that he'd never leave her. And to prove that, he always looked after her, and rarely left her alone. She would become worried about things but with just an encouraging word, a pat on the shoulder, a gentle squeeze on her arm that he made, and even only a slight smile... She would have renewed confidence and finish everything with a smile, and he would always be thanked and hugged fiercely after. He was Sango's source of strength, all along...  
  
... And just when she needed him the most, he walked out on her.  
  
He placed the picture back on the table as he mentally cursed himself for not noticing it at once. 'Kami-sama, I'm so sorry for not noticing at once... Please keep her safe even if I'm not able to look out for her anymore...' He said his prayer and turned to sleep. Maybe tomorrow, things will work out... Tomorrows were always brighter than yesterdays...  
  
All the students, faculty members, parents and other guests applauded right after Sango finished delivering her valedictory address. Mr. Nakajima himself was surprised that she had exquisitely woven her hardships these past few weeks indirectly without even crushing the original thought of her piece. Sango couldn't help but smile through glossy eyes as everyone present, including his stoic Aniki and always-undeterred second brother stood up to celebrate her speech.  
  
Kagura was crying beside a beaming but teary-eyed Kagome, who both knew of what she had been through, and admired how she could bravely stand and speak in front of the student body after they all turned their backs on her.  
  
Kagura was especially touched when Sango mentioned her in her speech. She, according to Sango, was the strongest girl she had ever known, and that she greatly influenced her at the moment to stand before everyone. Although she knew, deep inside, that she once despised Sango for being Little Miss Perfect, she didn't care. She saw her in the same situation as she was, and Sango was the one to blame for the sudden burst of determination she got in her systems to finally put Naraku in his rightful place. Well... Sango, and Kanna... Either way, they helped each other in more ways than one.  
  
She was taken out of her musings when a pair of arms encircled her shoulders. She looked up and saw Sango, toga and all, hugging her, crying with her as she mumbled the words she said earlier on.  
  
"Thank you, Kagura..."  
  
Kagura smiled at her and Sango smiled back, when Kagome engulfed them both in a fierce hug. They both knew that if it weren't for Kagome, they wouldn't have also endured the trials in their life.  
  
Kohaku smiled as he clapped, proud that he was given a very strong and smart sister for a sibling. He was even more thankful because she greeted him a Happy Birthday. He tried to absorb everything his sister said in her speech, but his mind was too young... but someday, he'll understand... And when that day comes, he'll have his sister to explain everything to him...  
  
Inuyasha was surprised that Sango made such a beautiful speech. Heck, in the worst sense, he didn't even know she was that smart to begin with! He intensified his clap, even if his palms were already red due to too much force. But still, there were a lot of parts that seemed pretty vague to him...  
  
Sesshomaru, on the other hand, side glanced at his brother. The baka was clapping too much, and he wondered why their parents didn't reprimand him for forgetting his etiquette. Oh well, maybe they were used to it...  
  
Though in the back of his mind, he was wondering. While he listened to his half-sister's speech, there was a certain point that she kind of messed up. He wondered if the adults noticed it, but he was a very keen observant and listener. He knew that there was an undertone -- something beneath the words she said. She was vaguely describing events that seemed like she had experienced. Experiences that he thought were kind of bitter and horrid especially at her young age. And to tell the truth, he never knew that such things happened to her. As he listened to her speech, that was when it dawned upon him. It came to him that there were indications that he missed -- locking up in her room, refusing to eat, playing a requiem with her Himiko, the awfully looking wounds that she had on her wrists... If she did went through such pain, why didn't she even ask for anyone's help? HIS help?! It wasn't like he never cared for her. He may be indifferent most of the time, but he was just being quiet... and reserved... Oh, if he only knew sooner, he would have beaten the crap out of the person, or persons, who did those to her...  
  
Miroku wanted to run to his best friend as he smiled at the recognition she was receiving. She deserved it. More than anyone else. He was the witness as to how she dealt with everything, how she succumbed to her suicidal tendencies, and how she pulled herself through with the help of Kagura and Kagome...  
  
Shintaku Kagura. AND Higurashi Kagome. Them, not Eiri Miroku.  
  
... Not HIM.  
  
His conscience never seized to silently berate himself. He was a stupid, gullible person who believed in silly rumors about the person he knew HE was most familiar with. He left her in the middle of the dark with no one to turn to and nowhere to go. Maybe someone up there loved her so much that the blessing approached her, and she didn't need to look far because Kagura was there all along.  
  
Kagura... She may be the one who gave him a letter. She HAS to be. He had once worked with Kagura in their English project, and he remembered that she really liked scribbling and doing letterings for everyone to use. Her hands also had its own magic, as she was adept in poetry and sketching... And the Anemone... That was a give away, honestly. But it slipped out of his mind... Flowers of the Wind... Kagura was always associated with the wind, for she was kind of creepy for having a huge fan on her bag and feathers decorating her head... And sometimes when she got really pissed off, she'd shout and the wind suddenly picks up...  
  
But then again that might be his imagination alone, doing tricks on him...  
  
Kagura... he was wrong, so wrong to judge her at once, and right now he knew the importance of communication and verification. He was wrong to believe the rumors about her, and very wrong to leave his best friend to handle a situation as such.  
  
But they made it... they both made it out of the rain, out of the problems and the gossips and the ridicule everyone gave them.  
  
Miroku was now confused at where his feelings where heading. Yes, he was more than happy to have Sango's name cleared before they all left the Elementary School and the just punishment Naraku suffered because of the truth. But then, he was feeling jealous... Envious that it was Kagura and Kagome who helped her. Jealous because he was never mentioned in her speech, when he always thought that he was the closest person to her... Invidious of the fact that HE felt that he was set aside, because Sango chose Kagome and Kagura over him.  
  
He silently cursed. These very uncomfortable feeling he was having, it was mainly because of him, too. Ah, how could he have not seen the consequences of the actions he took?  
  
The Graduation Rites were through, and everyone was leaving the auditorium. Miroku was about to go to his parents, who were waiting for him in the car, when a woman intercepted him.  
  
"Miroku-kun! Congratulations on your Graduation and on the awards you received..." Sango's mother hugged him.  
  
"Aunt O-ren, thank you..." He smiled and hugged back. If Aunt O-ren were still here, then that would mean...  
  
"Hahaue!" Sango ran to her mother, the sound of brass hitting brass nearing him, and reaching Miroku's ears. He was then released from her embrace as she turned to her running daughter.  
  
"Dear, don't run! I'd still be here, you know!" She half-joked, half- reprimanded.  
  
Sango's smile slightly wavered when she saw whom her mother was hugging. 'Miroku...' She thought. 'Oh, probably congratulating him...' She thought as she again beamed at her mother. "Hahaue..."  
  
"Sango-chan, did you invite Miroku to Kohaku's party? You know very well that your father and Kohaku would look for him." Her mother reminded her.  
  
"Uh..." Sango froze. She purposely ignored him the other day at the shrine. But chances are, Aunt Kasumi had told him already...  
  
"SANGO-CHAN!!!"  
  
Sango turned at the direction of the voice and saw Kagome waving at her, gesturing at the camera on her hands. Kagura was standing beside her, already busy fixing her hair as she smiled back at her. "Hahaue, Kagome- chan and Kagura-chan are calling me... Please wait for me in the car instead..." She hurriedly said as she ran towards the other two, waiting for her on the stage. At least, she escaped that awkward situation...  
  
"Dear, you do know you're invited to Kohaku's party, right? I'm expecting to see you there." Sango's mother told Miroku, who already knew that Sango purposely escaped the chance of speaking with him.  
  
"Uh, Aunt O-ren, I think I can't --" Miroku started, but was cut off by his Aunt.  
  
"Oh no I won't take no for an answer. If you're worrying about your skateboarding session with Inuyasha and his friends, then I assure you. They're in the party, too. I asked Inuyasha to make them come. Didn't he mention it to you?"  
  
Oh. He wasn't informed. All along, his mother and Inuyasha must have thought that Sango will be the one to invite him to the party. At first he was confused, but now it was clear. Sango didn't inform him because she never really spoke to him since that day he left her alone. Honestly, he didn't want to come. With all the possibilities that he'd encounter Sango and that she'd ignore him anyway, he didn't want to. But his mother probably already planned everything out, and Inuyasha and Kohaku were also expecting him. He was now being forced to go there.  
  
He was trapped.  
  
....tsuzuku...  
  
Author's Rant:  
  
Not exactly good, I know. But honestly, I think its the most essential part as of presstime. Ooh, the best part yet is coming up!!!  
  
Kudos to the people who constantly reviewed and gave me newfound strength to write on. I wasn't really losing inspiration, but I was kind of feeling depressed again these days... Argh, stupid Wizard... shudders  
  
As I always (and ALWAYS) say, I'm really sorry for everything that went wrong with this chapter. It was kind of hot these past few days that I wasn't really in a perfect condition to write and proofread and revise... Damn it all... I can't concentrate!!! sees a picture of Joross on TV Joooooooooorrrrooooooooooss!!!!!!!! glomps TV Su-te-ki!!!!!! major nosebleed  
  
Thank you for sticking with my humble story - er, fiction - er, life - er... whatever! sweat drop  
  
Review!  
  
... Please? o  
  
Ja, mata ne!!!!  
  
Shohoku no Miko© 


End file.
